Choices
by guardgurlXOXO
Summary: Life is full of choices. Will Josh and Andy make the right choices to get through life and it's struggles? Rated M for later chapters...maybe starting 2 or 3. vague summary, i no. read explanation inside!ATTENTION: I CHANGED MY PENNAME! sry 4 slow updates
1. Parties and Old Friends

**ok, so i've written 2 Jandy oneshots b4, but now im writing a full-length story. **

**READ THIS 2 KNOW WHATS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!: kk, so in MY story, Andy doesn't get cancer. I repeat, ANDY DOESNT GET CANCER. it wont work w/my story. so, instead, something else happens, so im pretty much re-writing season 2 from the ep after Lori gets beat up ( thats the one w/Prestons prty, rite???) but im only writing the Jandy stuff. heres the 1st chapter! title may change later. enjoy:-) **

Chapter One

_Parties and Old...er...Friends_

Josh was in the living room watching T.V. when he heard his cell phone ring. He reached into his pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?" he said, pressing the phone against his ear.

"Hey, it's Andy," she said on the other line.

"Andy, hi, what's up?" Josh said.

"Are you going to Preston's party tonight?" she asked him.

Josh frowned, "I don't think so. Last time I went to one of his parties, it didn't turn out that great," he said, remembering Ashleigh and the hot tub from last year.

"Why, did you get drunk and embarrass yourself?" Andy said.

"No," Josh answered, "I'm not that stupid. I went skinnydipping with a girl in their hot tub and we got busted by Preston's parents," he finished simply, leaving his eyes glued to the T.V. screen.

"Oh, yeah, because that's _so _much smarter," Andy said sarcastically, "Anyway, I think it's time you face your fears and go to his party," she said.

"And why is that?" Josh asked, flipping the channel when a commercial came on.

"Because, I need a ride there and you are the lucky one that I have chosen to be presented with the honor of driving me there and back," Andy said, not full of herself at all.

"As tempting as that sounds...no," Josh said, finally settling on Cartoon Network which was currently playing Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"Why not? Come on Josh, can't you at least _pretend_ to be cool for once in your life?" Andy said on the other line, annoyed.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Why do you even want to go anyway? It's just gonna be a bunch of teenagers getting drunk and doing stupid things, and this time they will because Preston's parents won't be here this time," he said, flipping now to Nickelodeon, which was playing Spongebob. So much more age appropriate.

"Because, I'm bored to death and for some reason want to go. Come on, Josh! Maybe someone will skinnydip with you again! And this time there will be no parents to stop you," Andy bribed, "Please," she said.

Josh smirked, "You know, I love to hear you beg. Maybe once more and I'll consider it."

Josh could tell she was glaring on the other line, "By saying that, I will not beg or say please again, and now I advise you to pick me up or you will never see the light of day again," she said.

Josh laughed, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Andy laughed too, "You are too easy, Josh Trager." And with that, she hung up. Josh flipped his phone shut, and slowly hoisted himself up and off the couch. He walked up the stairs to his room and saw Lori standing in front of her mirror, sighing.

Josh stood in the doorway, "You going to Preston's party?" he asked her.

Lori looked at him, then looked at herself in the mirror, and then looked back at him, "No," she said, sighing, sitting down on her bed.

Josh looked at her and frankly, was relieved. He didn't want her to have to worry about people talking about her behind her back at the party. Then he'd have to kick all their asses, and that would take away from the party fun, "I didn't think you would. Well, I'd love to stay and play Dr. Phil, but if I'm not in front of Andy's house in less than ten minutes, she'll possibly re-arrange my face," he said, starting to walk to his room.

"Tell her to make you look less ugly!" Lori called from her room. Josh rolled his eyes, and then walked into his room. He pulled on a pair of jeans and one of his t-shirts. Over his t-shirt, he put on a light, long-sleeve, button down striped shirt, and left the buttons open. He ran his fingers through his hair, did one last check, and then jogged down the steps and into the car, heading off to Andy's house.

* * *

When he pulled up to Andy's house, he honked, and two seconds later, Andy came through the door. She locked the door behind her, walked over to Josh's car, and slipped into the passanger seat. 

"You're lucky this wasn't a date, or else I would kill you for doing the 'beep beep' thing," Andy said, buckling her seatbelt.

But Josh wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at her. The first thing he noticed were the jeans she was wearing. The second thing he noticed was how hot she looked in them. They hugged her legs and flared a bit at the bottom, revealing the simple, black flip-flops that she was wearing. She was wearing her jean jacket, so he couldn't tell what shirt she was wearing, but her hair was up in a ponytail, a single curly strand hanging loose by her face. Silver earrings dangled from her ears, and, being Andy, she had several ringe on her fingers, which had marroon-colored nail polish on them. He couldn't deny it. She looked hot.

Andy looked over at him, "I know I'm extremely irresistable and gorgeous, but stop staring and drive," she said.

Josh broke his gaze, trying not to blush and drove on to Preston's house.

* * *

Josh parked on the end of Preston's street which had cars crammed all across the curbs. 

"Wow," Josh said, "There's a lot of people here."

"Well, from what I heard, Preston's parties are legendary," Andy said.

"Yeah, but sometimes, not in the best ways..." Josh said, thinking about the incident with Ashleigh again last year.

Andy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe this time you won't be too stupid to skinnydip with a girl in his hot tub," she said.

"Hey, whoever said that I regreted the skinnydipping? I only regretted getting caught. Who knows what could've happened if Preston's parents hadn't caught us," he finished, gazing with a comically dreamlike expression.

Andy stared at him in disbelief, "I've said it so many times, yet it fits so well in times like these. Josh, there really is no hope for you," she said, shaking her head.

"What?" he said, "I could probably get another girl to skinnydip with me."

Andy whacked him in the arm and he smirked while she just rolled her eyes again. She un-clicked her seat belt and pushed her door open, while he did the same. Josh locked the doors (manually, of course) and walked down Preston's block with Andy.

"So, why did you want to come? I never thought of you being a party girl," Josh said.

Andy folded her arms in an effort to warm herself more, "Oh yeah, I'm all kinds of crazy. I can't pass up a good kegger," she said, causing both of them to smile.

"No, but seriously," Josh said.

"Look," Andy said, "I seriously don't know why I wanted to come here. I just did. That's all I know," she said as they reached Preston's front steps. They heard the music coming from the closed house, and as soon as they opened the door, sounds of music and talking flooded their ears. They walked in and closed the door behind them, wandering into the house. Preston was walking by them with two beers in his hands.

"Hey, you're Little Trager, right?" he asked Josh, yelling over all the noise.

"Yeah, but I prefer 'Josh'" Josh said.

"Ah, funny too. You look and act nothing like your sister," Preston said, eyeing Josh.

"Thank you," he said.

"Ha ha, funny again," Preston said, obviously on the verge of drunken-ness. Then Preston looked at Andy, "Hmm. How is it that you got a hot girl and I am currently girlfriend-less?" he said, eyeing Andy.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend. If only he were so lucky. I like to think of him as my charity case," she said.

Preston grinned, "How 'bout you make me your charity case, too?" Preston asked, getting closer to Andy.

"Sorry, I only work a service. Not miracles," she said to him.

Realizing the obvious rejection, Preston backed off a bit and thrust the beers into their hands, "I'll make sure she's drunk enough for you to do her," Prestons half-whispered half yelled at Josh, before walking away.

"Fine with me," Josh said, receiving a hit in the arm and an eye-rolling from Andy. Josh smirked at her, and attempted to act cool by carefully sipping the beer. He pinched his lips and wrinkled his forehead at the taste that he hadn't acquired yet. He was surprised to see Andy tilt the liquid into her mouth easily, looking like she was drinking water.

She saw his face and a smile crept on her face, "What's wrong, don't you drink?" she said innocently.

"Pssh," Josh said, "Of course I drink. What makes you ask?" he said, sipping the drink just to prove a point, but wincing as it went down.

"Well, your face looks like someone's sticking needles in you, but other than that nothing...Little Josh," she said, smiling and bringing the liquid to her lips again.

Josh rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of the beer, having difficulty downing it. Andy laughed, and Josh tried to look mad, but he ended up laughing too. They wandered into the front room where everyone seemed to be and found themselves in a tight spot.

"Jeez, it's hot in here," Andy said. She took off her jacket revealing a pretty maroon-colored blouse. It was a t-shirt cut with a V-neck, and had small beads lining the neck of it. "You're staring again," Andy said to Josh, who jerked out of his gaze, not realizing that he was doing it at all.

"Oh my God! Josh?!" somebody squealed from behind them. They turned around to see none other than Ashleigh standing there. She ran over to Josh and flung her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Uh, hey, Ashleigh," Josh said, surprised, trying not to drop his drink.

"Oh my gosh, isn't it just crazy that I saw you here?" Ashleigh said, a little too perkily.

"Uh, yeah. Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time," Josh said, looking at her up and down. He was sort of surprised to see that she looked almost exactly the same as she did last year. Josh looked next to him and saw Andy. He almost forgot she was there.

"Um, Ashleigh, this is Andy," Josh said to Ashleigh, who was still clinging to him.

"Hi, Annie!" Ashleigh said. Josh could instantly smell the beer on her breath and looked at Andy who didn't look to happy.

"It's Andy. Are you Ashleigh as in Josh's skinnydipping partner Ashleigh?" Andy said, sort of coldly.

Ashleigh obviously didn't catch the tone of Andy's voice and started to laugh, "Oh my gosh, you are too funny. Isn't she funny?! Josh, remember that? It was _soooo _much fun! Too bad we got caught..." she said in a pouty voice, running her index finger down Josh's arm.

"Uh, yeah. Too bad," Josh said nervoulsy, trying to hold Ashleigh upright because she was practically hanging on him. Josh looked over at Andy who was staring coldly at Ashleigh, and he had no idea what to do now. He didn't think he'd be in a situation like this before.

"We can do it again," Ashleigh cooed, tracing shapes on Josh's cheek with her finger, "No one will stop us this time."

Josh felt his face go red and he looked at Andy again, "Well I- I, um, I'm sorta here with someone...I...uh..." he didn't know what to do or say. He didn't have any feelings for Ashleigh at all, and she seemed to piss Andy off. But he still wanted to have fun with her. She was incredibly hot, and still couldn't believe she liked him...or acknowledged his presence.

"Oh, you mean Annie?" Ashleigh said, referring to Andy.

"It's Andy," Andy said, very annoyed right now.

"Well, I think she can share. Can you?" Ashleigh asked, looking over at Andy. Andy just looked up at Josh and said, "Do you want to go with her?" she asked with an icy voice.

Josh felt his face grow redder, "Well...I...um, well I..." he stammered. Andy slit her eyes at him even more, and Josh was really regretting this party.

"_Pweeeez_, Annie!" Ashleigh said in a very annoying voice.

But Andy ignored her. She was still staring down Josh, "Go ahead. I would never try and keep Josh from hooking up with a slut," she said coldly, her eyes locked with his, "After all, it's the kind of guy he is." Ever single word she said hit him like a stab in the chest. It wasn't just Andy kidding. It was Andy being serious, and basically her way of telling him how extremely low and shallow he was. Coming from Andy was one of the hardest things he had to hear. It made him feel like a jerk, and he wanted to just crawl into a ball and hide his face. He broke the eye contact, not being able to stand it.

Yet, Ashleigh seemed pleased, and not offened at all, "Come on, Joshy! Thanks, Annie!" she said, pulling Josh away. Josh looked at Andy desperately as if to say sorry, but she turned away and Ashleigh pulled Josh into the crowd. Away from Andy. Even though he was with Ashleigh, a hot girl with a great body, he couldn't help but feel miserable from being insulted by the girl who's opinion mattered most to him. It was going to be a long night.

**so, u like?! i promise it'll get better! pleez review!!!!!!!!!! -JandyLuverXOXO**


	2. Ashleigh and her Brother

**thanx 4 all the gr8 reviews! only 3 so far, but thats kk 4 now! my story will get better, i promise! hope u like this chapter:-)**

Chapter Two

_Ashleigh and her Brother. Great._

Ashleigh was pulling Josh towards the sliding door that led outside. She clumsily opened it and a rush of cold autumn air made Josh shiver.

"You know, Ashleigh?" Josh said, stopping, "I think it's a little cold out. Maybe we should just stay inside," he said, gently pulling Ashleigh away from the door and sliding it closed.

"_Fine,_" Ashleigh pouted, and then she leaned her body against Josh's, facing him, "You look a lot hotter than you did last year," she said, her eyes glazed.

Josh bent his legs a bit in an effort to keep Ashleigh from slipping down to the floor. He didn't know how to respond to that, and looked around nervously, trying to find Andy. But he couldn't see her. He looked back at Ashleigh who was staring at him with a goofy grin on her face. She was wearing a tight red tank top and a short back skirt. He tried not to let it get to him, but he started to feel his teenage hormones kick in.

Apparantly, Ashleigh was too drunk to talk, so she just crushed her lips against his instead. Josh could taste the beer on her lips and she practically forced her tongue in his mouth. He wanted to pull away, but couldn't bring himself to. He felt her slipping down as she attacked his lips, and in an effort to keep her standing, he laid his hands on her hips and gently pulled her upright more. Unfortunately, Ashleigh took that as a move, and she pushed herself against him harder, and put her hands up his shirt. An involuntarily moan escaped Josh's lips which made Ashleigh giggle loudly and hiccup. She took one hand from inside his shirt and grabbed his hair with it, deciding that she would hold herself up by his hair. Josh tried not to wince as Ashleigh practically pulled his hair out, and he gently pulled away.

"Joshy?" Ashleigh whined, "What are you doing? Don't you wanna have fun wi' me?" she asked, sliding a finger down Josh's chest and then out from under his shirt.

Josh decided it best to not answer that question and instead said, "I think that I should get you home. You're probably tired."

"I'm no' tire'," she said, slurring her words and swaying slightly. He didn't want to point out that she was extremely wasted, but instead held her up.

"Who brought you here?" he asked gently.

Ashleigh looked around, "My bro'er," she said finally.

"Do you know where he is?" Josh asked her.

She looked around again, "Der," she said pointing clumsily to a guy chugging beers with Preston. Josh groaned and started to walk over to him, pulling Ashleigh along with him who was currently hanging on him and dragging her feet. Josh pushed his way through the crowd and was really regretting seeing Ashleigh here.

"Um, excuse me?" he said to a tall boy with dark brown hair, like his sister. Also, like his sister, he seemed drunk. When Josh didn't get an answer, he tapped the boy hard on the shoulder.

The boy turned around looking aggravated, "What do you want? And why are you holding my little sister?" he said, looking at Ashleigh.

"Evan! Dis iz Josh," Ashleigh said to her brother happily.

"Look, Evan, Ashleigh isn't in the best condition, so I really think you should bring her home," Josh said.

Evan frowned at Josh, and then at Ashleigh, "You're drun' too, Ash? Shit, Mom an' Dad'll kill us both," he said.

Josh was really getting tired of Ashleigh hanging on him, "Can you please just take her home?" Josh pleaded.

Evan looked annoyed, but reluctantly agreed, "Fine," he said, and then he led Josh to his car. Josh dragged Ashleigh outside, who suddenly changed her mood.

"I don't feel good," Ashleigh said, right before throwing up all over Preston's front lawn. Josh groaned and watched Evan do the same.

"I wanna go home," Ashleigh whimpered to Josh.

"I know, you're going home now," Josh said. He and Evan brought Ashleigh over to the car and helped her into the passanger seat. By then, she was halfway asleep, "Are you okay to drive, Evan?" Josh asked his cautiously.

Evan looked around and said, "I on'y live a block away." Josh took that as a 'no.'

"Here, give me your keys," he said. He was surprised that Evan didn't seem too pissed about handing over his keys. At least he could make rational decisions in this state.

Josh drove them home and helped Evan carry Ashleigh inside the house, before he walked the block back to Preston's party. He was tired and wanted to find Andy and go home. Too bad it didn't work out that way...

**mwa ha ha ha haaaaaaa! cliffhanger! lol, pleez review! i think im not getting as many reviews bcuz its rated M, but it has 2 b M...u'll c y next chapter grins mischeviously lol! -JandyLuverXOXO**


	3. AN

ok, sry about the delay! im soooo incredibly busy and this chapter is proving hard 2 write. stay w/me, ppl! thanx!

-JandyLuverXOXO


	4. The Afterlife of the Party

**ok. i would like 2 start off by saying how incredibly sry i am 4 not posting in 4ever. i actually found a website called fictionpress where i could just write my own, completely made up stories w/my characters. so, i wasnt sure if i was going 2 keep continuing on these stories, but ive gotten such positive feedback on this one and reely hav a lot in mind. so, here it is, and i would like 2 first tell 2 tht this chapter is where it starts getting M rated. dont say i didnt warn u. enjoy:-)**

Chapter Three

_The Afterlife of the Party_

Josh pushed his way through the crowd in Preston's living room in search of Andy. He couldn't find her anywhere. The only place where he hadn't looked was by the kegs, and he doubted she was there. Nevertheless, he maneuvered his way over to the kegs and found a girl with curly, honey-colored hair draped over the side of a boy with light brown hair. He also seemed to be eating her face off. _That can't be Andy, _Josh thought to him self, despite the fact that she had on the same exact clothes that Andy wore today, though the girl's curly honey-colored hair wasn't in a ponytail. He hesitantly moved over to the pair, and soon, the color drained from his face; it was Andy.

All of the sudden, he had to urge to beat this guy to a pulp. He grabbed Andy's shoulder and pulled her around, detaching their lips and leaving them with stunned faces, "What the hell are you doing?" Josh asked her, angrily.

Andy had a bewildered look on her face, and looked up at him with glazed eyes, "Having fun," she said simply. The boy reminded Josh of Evan, which pissed him off even more. What was Andy doing with him?

Josh clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "Let's go. Now," he said.

Andy was still on the boy's lap and had one arm around his shoulders, "Why?" she whined.

"Because, I said so," Josh said.

Andy glared at him, "Hey, you didn't see me getting all pissy when Miss Bimbo threw herself at you," she said sturdily, despite her currently drunkend state.

Josh felt his face turn a little pink, but he was still mad, "Come one," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the boy, who still looked extremely confused. Instantly, Josh found that pulling her up fast wasn't a good idea. She immediately started to sway and fell down. He threw his arms under her and caught her just in time.

Andy looked at Josh's arms around her and looked up at him, cocking her head to one side, making Josh feel a little nervous, "You're cute," she decided out loud. Josh's face immediately turned a deep shade of red, causing Andy to giggle in a very un-Andylike manner.

Suddenly, Andy's head shot up, "Oh! I love this song!" she said, referring to a screamo song that had started a minute ago.

Josh looked at her hesitantly and said, "I think we should go."

Andy shook her head vigorously, causing her to lose her balance a bit, but she didn't fall, "Will you dance with me?" she said. Before he had time to respond, Andy pulled him into the crowd of people. It was hot and stuffy, and smelled like a mixture of alcohol and BO. Andy stopped moving and pushed her body up against Josh's and wrapped her arms around his neck. _Damn, Andy, _Josh thought to himself as she rubbed her body against him. Then, she pushed her lips against his, throwing him completely off guard.

He could taste the beer on her tongue that she forced into his mouth, but this time, he didn't care. Kissing Andy was different than kissing Ashleigh; with Ashleigh there was only heat, but with Andy, there was real passion. The kind of passion that made Josh's knees go weak and feel sparks between their lips, making his body tingle when she grasped his hair in her hand. An involuntary moan escaped his lips, causing Andy to smile and kiss him deeply, making him want to moan again.

Though he didn't want to, he knew they should stop. He gently parted his lips from hers, "Let's go," he said softly. She was staring at him and nodded, grasping onto him in an effort to balance herself.

When they got outside, Andy groaned, "I don't feel good," she moaned.

"I bet you don't," Josh said, right before Andy turned her head and puked in Preston's mom's pink tulips. Josh made a disgusted face; he really hated drunk people. Andy collapsed to the ground and emptied the contents of her stomach, while Josh gathered her hair and in his hand and rubbed circles on her back. When she was done, she spit and whimpered, staying on the ground.

"Come on, And," Josh said, "I have a water bottle in the car that you can rinse your mouth with." She looked up at him and held up a shaky hand that he took gently, lifting her to her feet. Unfortunately, standing seemed to challenge Andy a lot more, and she was pretty much leaning all her weight on Josh.

Contemplating what to do, he decided that he should just carry her to the car, "Andy, put your arm around my shoulder," he said. She gave him a goofy grin and did what she was told. Then, he slipped his arms under her body and lifted her off the ground, causing her to squeal and giggle, before she hiccuped.

"Why did you go with her?" Andy whined, burying her head in his neck.

Josh knew she was talking about Ashleigh, "I don't know," was all he could say, because he had no other answer.

"Do you like her?" she asked him.

"No," Josh said, halfway to the car. His answer satisfied Andy, and she began to kiss his neck, making his skin tingle in every place her lips touched.

"Andy," he moaned. She giggled and stopped, resting her head on his shoulder.

Finally, he reached the car. He struggled to unlock the car without dropping Andy, but he succeeded, and opened the passenger door, placing Andy in the seat carefully and buckling her seatbelt.

* * *

He pulled up into Andy's driveway, thankful that her parents weren't home yet. Josh parked the car, and got out of the car, making his way over to Andy's door. He unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her out of her seat, and she immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, placing her head in the crook of his neck with a sly smile on her face. He swallowed and tried to open the door. It was locked. _Duh, stupid, _Josh scolded himself in his head. 

"Andy? Do you have a key?" he asked her softly.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, in my pocket," she said, making no effort to get it.

"Well...um...could you take it out for me?" he asked her.

She shook her head, the same smile plastered on her face, "No, I think you're perfectly capable of getting it," she said. Josh looked at her and saw that she wasn't going to get it, and then carefully slipped his hand in Andy's pocket, still trying to carry her. Somehow, the simple action of his hand in her front pocket made him nervous, and he tried not to turn pink.

When he finally retrieved the key, he slid it in the door and twisted it, before turning the door knob and pushing the door in. He knew where her bedroom was, and carried her up the steps of her house. He pushed open the door with his foot, and walked over to the bed, before carefully setting her on it. Andy was know lying comfortably on the bed, with her arms still around his neck, and he was leaning over her.

He swallowed once, "A-Andy. I have to go," he said, and he knew that his voice sounded nervous. Andy just smiled and let her hands move down to the collar of his shirt. She gripped the fabric in her hands and pulled him closer to her. He hardly struggled when she pressed her lips against his, making him feel everything he felt when they kissed at Preston's house.

Suddenly, Josh pulled away and free of Andy's grasp, "I have to go," he said quickly, making his way over to her door. However, Andy scrambled from her bed, and drunkenly ran over to the door, slamming it closed and turning around, her arms spread across the door, her body clumsily leaning on it.

Then, she walked over to Josh and placed a finger on his chest, "You...are not...going..._anywhere_," she said, making him walk back wards and pushing him back onto the bed with one finger. He had no intention of disobeying her, and didn't move a muscle as she flung a leg over one side of him, straddling his hips.

"First," she said, grabbing the bottom of his button down shirt, "let's get rid of this," she said, tugging it off of him and dropping it on the floor next to the bed, leaving him in his t-shirt.

She pushed his t-shirt up and pressed her hands against bare skin, slowly sliding her hands up his body, bringing herself down on him more and more. Only this time when their faces were a centimeter apart, Josh was the one to make the move. He picked his head up and connected his lips to hers, bringing up a hand to press it against the back of her neck. She attacked his lips with raw passion, and she pushed his t-shirt up more, disconnecting their lips long enough for her to pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the ground. Then, she sat up and looked down at him with a wicked smile. Slowly, she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it behind her, revealing a lacy black bra.

Josh swallowed hard, "Damn, Andy," he croaked, surprised that he had said it out loud. She just giggled and he sat up too; now she was in his lap. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he unbuttoned her jeans and struggled to pull them off her. Without disconnecting their lips, she repeated the same action with his pants, though he helped her clumsy, drunk fingers. Then, he turned them around so that Andy's back was facing the headboard. He moved his hands to the clasp of her bra, and then stopped, taking his lips off of hers, moving his mouth to right next to her ear.

"If we keep going, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself," he breathed into her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine, making her want to sigh. She answered him by unclasping the bra herself, and tossing it high over his head like it was just a nuisance getting in the way. He swallowed and adverted his eyes, not sure what to do. She smiled at his shyness and tenderly placed her hands on his cheeks.

"It's okay, you can look," she encouraged softly, slowly turning his head to look at her. He looked at her body, and then back at her face.

"You are so beautiful," he marveled, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at him curiously for his answer. And then, he put his mouth right by her ear again, and with his slow, husky whisper of 'yes,' she knew that he meant it. She kissed him again, and he placed a hand on her back, slowly lowering her down onto the bed again with him on top of her.

"Your parents..." he said in a weak, defeated voice.

"Won't be back until morning," she finished for him, "what, are you scared?" she said, smirking at him.

"I don't know," he breathed, "I mean...it's just...I never have actually-"

"Neither have I," she finished again. Then she kissed him again, "It's alright, Josh. Please, keep going," she said. Then he looked into her eyes and knew she meant it, and when their lips met again they didn't stop until it was over.

**so there it is! i promise, this was not just a sex scene 4 the sake of sex, its wat triggers the rest of my story. i promise, it has a purpose. pleez review or i wont post again! and i'll try my hardest 2 post quickernext time, but i hav more stories on my fictionpress account tht i luv (which, if u want the url of my account plz message me or leave it in a review) thanx 4 sticking w/me guys! **

**-guardgurlXOXO**


	5. Morning

**hello everyone! thanx 4 the positive feedback, it reely helps. i no, this chapter is short, but it was needed so that i could go on with the story. the next update wont b this fast, lol. :-P**

Chapter Four

_Morning_

Light spilled in through the windows, the shades still tied back, forgotten to be closed last night. The light illuminated the room, and teased Josh, forcing him to slowly come back from unconsciousness. He could start to feel the cushion of the bed under his body, the sinking of the pillow under his head, and the light weight of the sheets covering his body. But...there was another weight. A strange one that was never there before. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked around at a room that was not his. He was confused at first, until his eyes landed on the source of the strange weight: Andy. Her head cushioned by her wavy hair was resting on his bare chest, her arm lying next to her head on his chest. He was in Andy's house. In her room. In her bed. Both naked. Because they had sex last night. When Andy was drunk.

"Shit," Josh said, out loud. Too loud. Andy started to stir, her hair tickling his skin. When she opened her eyes, she looked just as confused as he did a minute ago.

"What the-" she started, looking at Josh, and then her face changed, the events of last night rushing back to her, "Oh shit." Immediately, they sprung away from each other, as if there was a magnetic force pulling them away from each other. Josh whipped his head around and looked at Andy's clock to find that it was almost six thirty.

"Crap, I'm screwed," he said, jumping out of her bed and trying to find his clothes through all the clothes thrown about the room.

Andy jumped up too, however not a good decision on her part, "Oh, wow, head spinning. Crap, hangover," she said, holding her head and collapsing back onto her bed, "Josh, go over to the window and tell me if there's a car in the driveway," she said, sinking back under the covers, suddenly shy now.

In just boxers and jeans, Josh ran over to the window, to see nothing in the driveway, "No," he said to her, leaving the window and trying to find his t-shirt.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief, her knuckles clutching the sheets relaxing, "Thank God, my moms aren't home yet," she said, lying her head back down on her pillow.

"Yeah, that's great for you. When I get home I'm dead," Josh said, frantically trying to put on both shirts at the same time.

"Josh?" Andy said, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"Yeah?" Josh said, half listening because he was pulling on one gym shoe, trying not to fall over.

Andy opened her mouth to say something, then pressed her lips together, and opened her mouth again, "We...we...ugh, we'll just talk later, my head hurts too much to think," she said, turning over and closing her eyes.

"Okay," Josh said quickly, finally getting on his other shoe and going over to the door. He placed his hand on the door handle and then stopped. "Andy..." he started, looking over at her. But she was already slipping back into unconsciousness. He closed his mouth and pulled the door open, taking her steps two at a time and racing out to his car, trying not to think about the worst punishment of his entire life that was only minutes away.

* * *

Before getting out of the car, he patted his hair down, trying to fix what was apparently called "sex hair." after getting out of the car, he jogged to the front door. Josh carefully slid the key into the keyhole of his front door. He turned it slowly and heard the deadbolt sliding back into it's hole in the door. He turned the handle and pushed the door in slowly, trying not to make it squeak too much. He looked into his dark house, and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He heard the faint snoring of his dad from the second floor and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his parents were asleep. It was only after he took a few steps that the hard slap of someone's hand hit his arm. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Lori whispered loudly and angrily.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?!" Josh said incredulously, rubbing his abused arm.

"What's wrong with _me_?! Are you kidding me, Josh, what's wrong with _you_?!" Lori said, glaring at him, "I was in charge of you last night, and what do you think I was supposed to do when Mom and Dad came home, and you weren't there, even though it was past your curfew?!" she said angrily.

"What did you tell them?" Josh asked, still thinking about his punishment.

"I lied and said that I went to the party with you and that you slept over at Chase's house afterwards. They would've _killed_ me if I let you go to the party alone," Lori said.

Josh looked at her, confused, "What? Guys don't have sleepovers," Josh said.

"I know that, but what else was I supposed to say?!" Lori said, trying not to be loud.

Josh breathed a sigh of relief, "So, Mom and Dad believed you?" he said.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Lori asked annoyed, her hand on her hip.

Josh let out a small laugh and quickly hugged Lori tightly, "You're the greatest sister ever!" he said.

Lori pushed him away, disgusted, "Ew, don't touch me," she said, brushing her clothes off. Josh started to walk away but Lori grabbed his arm, "Oh no. I did not stay up all night so that you could just come home and go to bed. You owe me. Big time," she said.

"What do you want, Lor?" Josh asked.

"I want to know what happened last night," Lori said, "I think you owe me that."

Josh looked at her, and realized that even with her lack of sleep, she was not going to break. He sighed, "Fine," he said, "I was at Andy's."

Lori's eyes widened, "Josh, what the-"

"Nothing happened, Lori," he lied quickly. Sure, she saved his butt, but he wasn't going to tell her _everything_. "She got drunk, so I took her home, but I couldn't leave her there like that. I helped her get cleaned up and stayed there until she fell asleep," he said, quickly making up a story, "Apparently, I fell asleep before she did," he finished.

Lori squinted her eyes at him and frowned, "I'm not sure if I fully believe you, but I'm going to bed," she said finally, turning away and going up the stairs.

"I second that motion," he said, following her up the stairs and then collapsing onto his bed, fully clothed.

* * *

Josh was wiping the counter at the Rack, when someone sat at the counter. "Can I help you?" he said without looking up. 

"Yeah," said a familiar voice. He looked up to see Andy looking back at him. She was dressed in her usual fashion, but looked extremely tired, and her hair was messy.

"You look great," he said sarcastically, still wiping.

"Shut up. Now I know why I refused to drink before. Hangovers suck," she said.

Josh smirked, "Banana guava, hold the wheat grass?" he asked.

But Andy shook her head, "No. I've had enough to drink today. If I put anything more in my stomach, I think I might puke," she said.

"So, what do you want?" he asked.

"To talk," she answered, "do you have a second?"

Josh stopped and looked at her, "Uh...yeah..." he said finally, putting down the rag. They were both silent for a few seconds, both of them too uncomfortable to start.

"So...last night..." Andy started slowly, scratching her head, "it was...well...not exactly planned..."

"Yeah," Josh said, fidgeting awkwardly.

"It's just...it wasn't supposed to happen. And I...I think we should just...forget about it," said.

Josh looked at her, "Like, pretend it never happened?" he asked.

"Well I..." Andy started, not sure what to say, "I don't know. I guess I'm just saying that...yeah, pretend it never happened," she said finally.

Josh nodded slowly, "Okay," he said, "so last night never happened."

Andy smiled, "Exactly," she said.

They were silent for a little bit longer, "So...want to play me in G-Force?" he tried.

"Nah," Andy said, getting up, "I'm gonna use your bathroom to puke, and then go home and sleep and puke some more," she said casually, making her way over to the bathroom.

"Have fun," Josh said, picking up the rag. Andy held up her hand in a wave and Josh smiled, returning to his cleaning.

**pleez review, guys! the next chapter will b more exciting, i promise! and longer! but reviews keep me going! thanx everyone! -GG**


	6. One Two Three

**mmkay, first off, thanx 4 all the reviews, as i say always lol. this takes place in the episode Ghost in the Machine, but i only put in the Josh and Andy stuff. Also, at Josh and Andy's conversation at the end, i had 2 make parts exactly like in the episode, so i no i dont own any of tht. (my own little disclaimer, lol) hope u like it. **

Chapter Five

_One Two Three_

Josh was sitting in the living room on the couch, game controller in hand. He was waiting for Andy's name to pop up on the screen, that's all he wanted. But it didn't. Since the day they talked at the Rack, Andy had been avoiding him. At first, he thought he was being paranoid, but now, two weeks later, he knew it was true. She never talked to him, and if he initiated conversation she always made an excuse to leave. She never answered his phone calls, and whenever she was on G-Force and then his name popped up, hers disappeared. He didn't understand why. And he couldn't take it anymore.

Josh looked over at his cell phone sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up and hit Andy's speed dial, pressing the phone to his ear. To his surprise, after four rings, she picked up.

"Andy?" Josh said, surprised.

"Yeah," she breathed into the phone. She sounded uncomfortable.

"Um...I, uh...do you want to come over and play G-Force with me?" he asked.

"Um...I don't think I can..." Andy said hurriedly, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Andy, stop. Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Josh asked.

"No, no, it's just I've been so _busy_ lately and I-" Andy started.

But Josh cut her off, "Andy, stop. I know you think I'm stupid, but seriously, how stupid do you think I am?" he asked.

Andy sighed, feeling bad, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Is it because of what happened?" Josh said, both of them knowing full well what he was talking about, even though he didn't have to say it.

Andy sighed again, "I'll be right over," she said before hanging up on him. Josh looked at his phone to see the words 'call ended' appear, and then closed his phone and tossed it on the couch. Sure, he was happy that him and Andy were finally going to hang out, but it still bugged him that she willingly did not want to talk to him or see him. He knew something was up, but wasn't sure how to get through to her.

And it didn't help that every day he was away from her, he liked her more and more. At first, it was the small things, like the way she tucked her hair behind her ears when she got a drink from the water fountain, or the way she dotted her "i's" with circles. Then, he felt himself falling for her, even though they both promised that the sex wouldn't change anything. He couldn't help but feel this way after he woke up with her warming his body with hers, and tickling his skin with her honey colored hair. He had to tell her, he knew that.

"The problem," he said out loud to himself, "is that I don't know how."

8888888888

When the doorbell rang, Josh jumped up and ran over to the door, not caring how desperate he was to see her. He grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open so fast and hard that it banged the wall. Standing there was Andy, wearing her hair up in her hat and brown dangling earrings hanging from her earlobes.

"Hey, Andy," Josh said, trying to make it sound smooth and not let his eagerness show through.

Andy gave him a weak smile, "Hey," she said, and then slipped past him and into his house.

"You can take your jacket off if you want," Josh offered, referring to her denim jacket.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Josh hated the awkwardness between them and wished that nothing really did change, "So...you wanna go play G-Force?" he asked.

Andy smiled and nodded, and led herself into the living room, Josh following her and uttering a small and sad sigh for the loss of their friendship.

* * *

This has been what Josh had wanted for almost two weeks now. To be alone with Andy, with no distractions. Here they were, alone in the middle of the Forest, in the dark...and Andy was still avoiding him. She had been the whole night. 

"Are you sure you're not cold..." Josh tried again.

"No! My God, would you just leave me alone?!" Andy cried, then went back to crossing her arms tightly over her coat and his, shivering. They were silent for a little bit before Josh spoke again.

"I'm sorry I can't make a fire, but we can go in the car and turn on the heat..." he tried gently.

"Jeez, Josh!" Andy yelled, standing up, "Fine, I'll go, are you happy now?! God, you're so annoying," she said, walking past him quickly. Josh just stood there, staring at her leave. It seemed like everything he said pissed her off, and she had no patience for his jokes.

"Are you coming or what? Weren't you the one nagging me to get into the stupid car?!" she called from the car, annoyed. Josh sighed and quickly walked over to the car, trying to think of why she hated him so much now.

88888888888

Andy looked at him incredulously, and turned off the weird, romantic music, "I can't take it anymore, what is up with you?" she asked him. He looked at her sort of confused and she continued, "And don't say nothing, because we both know that you've been rambling all night, even more than usual," she finished.

Josh didn't directly answer her but attacked back, "And you've had zero tolerance for my witty banter," he said.

Andy took a deep breath and pretended to not hear him, "If you've got something to say, forget the jokes...man up and say it," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

Josh stayed silent for a bit, not sure what to do. He wasn't sure that confessing his newfound love for her under these circumstances would be the best way to do it...but he was willing to compromise. "Okay," he started, "I have a proposal..."

Andy rolled her eyes at him and he started again, "I mean...idea," he stated. He paused again before starting again, and even though he wasn't looking at her, he could feel her beautiful eyes on him, "Let's count to three, and both say what's on our minds at the same time."

Andy rolled her eyes at him again, "What are we, twelve?!" she said impatiently.

Josh didn't get it. He didn't understand why she was being so...mean to him. He was done trying. "Forget it," he said, defeated.

Andy looked at him, and then looked down at her hands and sighed. She looked at him again before making up her mind. "Okay," she said, not looking at him, "Okay, I'm in," she said. But her voice was smaller, softer, more scared.

Josh looked at her to see her gazing out the window into the black night. He breathed out again, "Here it goes," he muttered almost inaudibly, but Andy was hearing every word he said.

Josh looked down and took a deep breath, "One," he said strongly.

Andy was still looking out the window, "Two," she said, her voice breaking, showing just how scared she was.

"Three," Josh said quickly, but to Andy, the word droned on forever, the syllables taking their time leaving Josh's mouth.

"I like you,"

"I think I'm pregnant," Andy said, turning her head to look at him. Then she looked at him incredulously, "What?!" she said, shocked.

"What...?"

**werent expecting tht, huh? not gonna say anything more except for review if u want the next chapter! -GG**


	7. Answers

**as always, thanx 4 the reivews. well, i c tht not everyone read my note wen i started this story, so let me make this big and bold ANDY NEVER GETS CANCER IN MY STORY. mmkay? sry if u object, and u may tell me so, but this is a totally different story. enjoy this chap.**

Chapter Six

_Answers_

It was over an hour after Andy broke the news to him in the forest, and now they were sitting in chairs at the Rack. Josh had tried to prepare for this night by thinking of all the reasons why she was avoiding him and then try and fix it. But nothing could have prepared him for this, and he couldn't fix this no matter how hard he tried. He could do nothing to change the fact that Andy might be carrying his baby.

"So," Josh started slowly, breaking the heavy silence between them, "I guess we should start off...how?" he said, knowing that he wasn't making much sense.

"You where there too, Josh, I think you know how. And the fact that I'm not on the pill and you didn't use a condom didn't help much either," she said sort of annoyed.

"Andy, I know how," he said, "I mean..." he thought for a second, trying to pick out the right words, "why do you think that you're...you know," he said uncomfortably.

Andy buried her hands in her face for a second before taking a deep breath, and then slid her hands away and looked tiredly at Josh, "I was supposed to have my period four days after Preston's party. It never came. It still hasn't. That means I'm twelve days late, and I've never been late before, Josh. Ever."

Josh closed his eyes, a million thoughts swirling around in his head. He couldn't handle this right now, "Have you taken a test yet?" he asked.

Andy shook her head, "No," she said quietly.

"So, you have absolutely no proof that you're pregnant," Josh said, trying to figure it out outloud.

"No, except for the sex, no protection and the late period," she said, sort of angry, "Josh, do you think I'm making this up?"

"No, no," he said quickly, not wanting to make her mad, "No, it's just that I'm trying to be hopeful," he assured her. Andy just turned her head away from him and stared out the window. Josh's head was spinning so fast that it took him what seemed like forever to pull out the one reasonable idea, "So...should we, ya know...buy a test?" he asked.

Andy broke her gaze from the window and looked back at Josh, and he watched a single tear roll down her cheek, leaving a watery trail behind it, "I already have one."

* * *

"You ready?" Josh asked. It was late, and they were at Andy's house outside her bathroom on the second floor, her moms downstairs. Andy was holding the digital pregnancy test in her hands, the screen facing up, blank. 

She took a deep breath, "No," she said, "then again, I didn't think I'd have to be ready for this for another ten years," she said, still staring at the small stick device in her hands.

They were silent, neither of them moving, the soft sounds of the T.V. traveling up to meet their ears, "I'll be right out here," Josh said, not being able to say anything else.

Andy picked up her head and looked at him, their eyes locking. Both of them could see their emotions in each other's eyes, one being the greatest in both of them: fear. She nodded, and before she left, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her chin on his left shoulder blade. Though it was awkward at first, he hugged her back, feeling her relax in his arms, and they both closed their eyes, knowing the next time they would touch each other, it would be different, pregnancy or not. They wouldn't be Josh and Andy anymore, or at least, the Josh and Andy they had been before. Not with this scare. No, it would all be different now.

Andy gently pulled away from Josh, and offered him a weak smile which he tried to return before she turned away from him and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and he heard the soft click of the lock. Now all he had to do was wait.

88888888

It was called the E.P.T., an acronym for the error proof test. She'd seen commercials for it hundreds of time on T.V., not caring how accurate the voice said it was since she didn't think she'd need it anytime soon. Now, she was praying that it was accurate enough to tell her that she was being paranoid, and that everything was fine. She was holding it so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were turning white, and was holding her breath, not even noticing how loud her lungs were screaming for air. All she could do was stare at the blank screen and wait for her answer to pop up. All she wanted was to see the word 'not' in front of the word 'pregnant.' A simple three letter word, that's all she wanted. After what seemed like forever, the device beeped, and spelled out her answer.

88888888

Josh was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall lazily with his legs extended in front of him. He had no idea how long one test took, but he didn't think it should take this long. Then again, he didn't know how long he had been waiting for, and didn't know if time was playing tricks on him. Suddenly, he heard a shout followed by something clanking against the wall and then the linoleum floors. Josh jumped up immediately and grabbed the door handle, only to find it still locked.

"Andy, are you okay? Let me in," Josh said. He heard shuffling on the other side followed by the click of the lock, yet the door remained shut. He twisted the handle and it turned all the way, and he pushed it in slowly so that he wouldn't hit Andy with the door. The first thing he heard were muffled sobs, and looked down to see Andy on the floor against the wall, her knees brought up to her chest and her face buried in her knees. He squatted down and touched her hair, seeing her body lurch and shake with sobs.

"Andy, what-" but then he saw it. The little white stick was resting on the ground on the other side of the bathroom. He slowly stood up and walked over to it, picking it up in his hands. The screen was fuzzy because Andy had thrown it, but it didn't hide or get rid of what it said that made Josh's stomach sink to the floor: Pregnant.

"Shit," he said, not sure what to say. It was real now, and that eight letter word pounded in his head until it was all he could hear.

"I did it three times," she choked out from behind him. Josh turned around with it still in his hands, and saw Andy start to get up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there were silent tears still rolling down her cheeks, "They were all positive." Josh's stomach sunk even more, and she could see all the color drain from his face. "And I-I know that we st-still need t-to see a doctor to make sure," she continued, "b-but, these things are re-really go-good now." Then she let out a long exasperated exasperated sigh, "What are we gonna do, Josh?" she asked, her voice pull of pain.

Josh's mind was spinning and he could barely make sense of what Andy was saying, "We?" he said without thinking, and as soon as it left his mouth he wanted to take it back.

Andy's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, "You've got to be kidding me," she said.

"Andy, I-" but it was too late. She wouldn't let him talk.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed at him, fresh tears streaming down her face and splashing onto the clean linoleum floors underneath them, "get out of my house! I hate you!" she screamed, pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Andy, please, let me-"

"NO! I want you _gone. Now,_" she said, shoving him out of the bathroom door and slamming it behind her. He grabbed the door handle as fast as he could but she was too fast for him and locked it before he could open it again.

"Andy," he said, hitting his fist against the door, "Andy, please, I didn't mean to say that," he said, trying to make her hear him over her cries, "I don't know why I did, I'm just overwhelmed right now!" Suddenly, the door vanished from his closed fist, and Andy stood there.

"You're overwhelmed?" she said angrily, "Josh, I am the one with another person growing inside of me," she said, lowering her voice so that her moms wouldn't hear.

"I know, I know," he said, trying to calm her down so that she wouldn't lock herself in the bathroom again, "But...this is...it's mine too, Andy," he said.

She looked at him, studying his eyes and then just sighed out of pure exhaustion. "I need you to go," she said finally, looking away from him.

"Andy-" Josh started.

"Josh, I'm serious," she said, looking back at him, "I can't see you right now, and I really need you to leave," she said. There was something in her voice that made it sound like she was blaming this on him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, closing her eyes, "Please, I really, really need you to go right now," she said, exhausted. Josh looked at her, but she kept her eyes closed, rubbing her head, and he knew she was done.

"Fine," he said, turning to leave. He walked down the steps and kept looking forward, right towards the door. He opened the door and stepped outside, but, before he left, he turned around to look at Andy. She was gone.

**review please! i had finals 2day, and hav them 2morro and firday 2. but, i only have one on friday, so on thursday i'll hav time 2 update. gotta luv high school, huh? -GG**


	8. Lori, Sister

**hehe. So...thursday, friday, same diff, rite? lol. FINALS ARE OVER!!! WOO HOO! hello 4 day weekend! pumps fists in air aaaanyway, hope u like this chapter. not 2 interesting, but i needed 2 get this in there somewhere and, well, it turned out being longer than i thought. besides, i felt bad about lying 2 u guys, lol. **

Chapter Seven

_Lori, Sister_

Josh gave up trying to fall asleep and threw the sheets off of his restless body. He put his feet on his wooden floorboards that creaked when he put his full weight on them. Slowly, he walked out of his room and downstairs. Opening the fridge, the light poured out and made him squint his eyes which where gazing at its contents. He closed the fridge and opened the freezer, finding a carton of chocolate brownie ice cream. He pulled it out and went over to the cabinet and retrieved a bowl. He scooped the ice cream into the bowl, grabbed a spoon, and then sat on the couch. The bowl was in his lap, spoon held loosely in his hand. He was tired, but couldn't sleep- hell, he wasn't able to sleep for the past two nights. He was hungry, but he hadn't eaten in two days. Somehow, lack of sleep and lack of food seemed to go hand in hand, which only drained him more. It wasn't the mere fact that Andy was pregnant with his baby. It was that she wouldn't talk to him, or look at him for that matter. He knew she was blaming him for what happened, and he couldn't help but agree with her. In a sense, he had taken advantage of her. Not that he forced her to do anything with him, hell, she was the one who trapped him inside her bedroom, but she was wasted, really wasted, and he still did it. She didn't know what she was doing, but he did.

"You alright?" came a voice suddenly which jerked Josh from deep in thought, and he jumped slightly, causing the metal spoon to clatter against the ceramic bowl. She turned his head to see Lori walking into the living room.

"Jeez, do you want to give me a frickin' heart attack?!" Josh said, his heart beating beyond the normal rate.

Lori rolled her eyes, "Settle down you pansy," she said, sitting cross legged on the seat next to him, "why are you up?" she asked.

Josh shrugged, staring at his untouched ice cream, "Couldn't sleep," he said.

"Yeah," Lori said with a nod, "me neither. Frappacinos at nine at night aren't the smartest idea."

"Mmhmm..." Josh said absent mindedly, half listening.

Lori cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "You okay?" she asked.

Josh opened his mouth to say 'yes.' It was so easy, just spit out a three letter word to make her not question him any further. But his mouth and throat felt dry, and when he moved his lips nothing came out. He was always able to lie before. _I hate not getting sleep, _he thought to himself.

When he didn't answer, Lori looked at him more concerned, "Josh?" she said, "Are you alright."

Josh opened his mouth, and closed it again, and then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay," Lori said, taking the bowl out of his hands and putting it on the table, "Spill."

_Crap, _Josh thought to himself. He knew he couldn't get out of this one. "I...I can't," he said finally, in a scared, hoarse voice.

"Yes you can. And you must. I'm older and smarter and better looking, so spill," she said impatiently.

"Lori," he said, his voice pained. He was still staring down at his hands, "I can't," he said, almost pleadingly.

"Well why not?" she said, annoyed.

"Because then you'll hate me," he said.

They were silent for a little while, before Lori began to speak, "Josh," she said slowly, "look at me." He reluctantly moved his head so that he was looking right at her, and for some reason, looking into her worried eyes and seeing her red-orange braids hanging on the sides of her face, he felt extremely guilty, "Now," she said, her voice soft, "tell me what's up."

First, he closed his eyes and took a long shaky breath, and didn't realize how much it hurt to breathe, "I lied to you," he began, not knowing how else to start.

Lori seemed unfased by this confession, "Yeah, well, I've lied to you hundreds of times before, and so have you. What's so bad this time?" she said.

Josh breathed again, and when he spoke again his voice cracked, "I messed up, Lori. And I mean really, really messed up," he said. He knew he was just rambling, but he couldn't say anything else right now.

"Josh, now you're scaring me, please just tell me what happened," Lori said.

"Do you remember the night of the party? When I came home and you freaked out at me?" he asked.

Lori nodded, "Yeah, and you said you were at Andy's house," she said.

Josh nodded, "I was...but...that's not all..." he said. God, it hurt saying this.

"Josh," Lori said in a warning tone, "you told me that's all that happened," she said uneasily.

"I know," Josh said in almost a wail, "I lied to you, and I know I shouldn't have, but I never _ever_ thought that this would happen!"

"Josh, please, just tell me," Lori said putting her hand over his.

"I slept with Andy!" he burst out.

Lori's eyes went wide and her hand tightened over his, "Josh..." she whispered, "Please tell me you-"

"No, we didn't, okay?" he said, knowing what she was going to ask him, "She was drunk, and she wouldn't let me leave, and God she was just _so_ pretty..." he rambled on. He sounded like he was going to cry.

"And..." Lori said, knowing that he wasn't done yet.

"And now she's pregnant," he said, letting his tears spill out. He didn't care anymore, he had to cry about this. He hadn't and he needed to get it out. "She missed her period, and she took a test three times. They were all positive," he said, his voice shaking.

Lori's face was pale and she looked so sad, "Oh, Josh, you're such and _idiot_," she whispered, but her voice wasn't mean or accusing at all. It was just sad.

"I know," he said, and he felt her hand tighten on his again, "I know and she won't even talk to me now. I know we need to see a doctor, and she hates me. She _should_ hate me, it's _my_ fault," he sobbed.

"Josh, no," she said sternly, "it's not completely your fault. It's her fault too," she said.

"But I took advantage of her. _I_ wasn't drunk, _she_ was. I'm supposed to be her best friend," he said. He took a shaky breath and looked at Lori sadly, "What am I gonna do?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

Lori pulled his hand past her, bringing his body towards her so that she could envelope him in a hug. They could count on their fingers the number of times they hugged each other in their lives, almost all of them forced for pictures when they were small. But now, they didn't even care. He didn't care about being cool or tough, and just sank against his sister, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shh..." she said, trying to hold back tears as she tightened her arms around him, "I'm gonna help you, Josh, it'll all be okay."

Josh pulled himself up and looked at her, "Really?" he asked. Seeing him like this broke Lori's heart, although she'd never admit it. She hated seeing him this vulnerable.

"Yes," she said, wiping his tears with her thumb, "Yeah, I will..." she continued softly.

Josh nodded and sat up straighter trying to compose himself, "Now what?" he asked.

"Right now," Lori said, "we just need to go to bed. We both have school tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Not like I could concentrate anyway," Josh said.

Lori offered him a weak smile, "Yeah. The rest...we'll figure out later," she said, not sure what to say.

Josh smiled and nodded, "Okay," he said, "okay." Lori got up and walked over to the stairs, and then Josh got up, "Hey, Lori?" he said.

She stopped with her hand on the railing and turned her head to look at him, "Yeah?"

Josh paused for a second, "Thanks...for everything. You're really not that bad of a sister after all," he said, trying his hardest to make the moment more humorous than it was right now.

Lori smiled and nodded, "You too," she said, and then began walking up the stairs.

"Oh, and Lori?" he said, stopping her again.

"Yeah?" she said, stopping halfway up.

"Please, just...just don't tell Mom and Dad yet," he said.

Lori sighed, and then looked at him, "Okay," she said, "I won't."

Josh cracked a weak smile, "Thanks," he said, before letting her leave. He picked up his bowl, his spoon sinking into his half melted ice cream that he didn't touch. He washed it out, put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, and then went quickly and quietly to his room.

Once under the covers, he realized how relieved he was after telling Lori. He wasn't okay yet, but knowing now that he had Lori, it made it a little less scary and a little less lonely. Finally, he was able to fall into a long, dreamless slumber, letting the darkness fold around him and the sounds of crickets sooth him to sleep.

**mmkay, u no wat 2 do, peeps! oh, now i decided im gonna do review replies from now on. idk, it seems fun!**

**H2P2: thanx! u make me laff, ur, like, one of this stories biggest fans! lol:-)**

**Keely Jade: thanx! **

**AndraDee:** **thank u so much 4 tht review. its reely gr8 2 hear tht, and is wat im striving 4. im always trying 2 become a better writer, and ur review made me smile. thank u!**

**Andycg2323: aw thanx! its gr8 2 hear my story is ur favorite! **

**iheartkylexy3612: glad ur hooked!**

**review ppl! luv ya all! next chapter will b up asap! -GG**


	9. Talk

**hey hey, wats up, guys?? heres the eighth chapter, hope u like!**

Chapter Eight

_Talk_

He never really paid much attention in school before. However, that was all by choice, and if he wanted, he could actually stop fantasizing kissing Lana Parker and snap back into reality, taking notes on what the teacher was saying. Now, he wasn't paying attention one little bit, but he was trying. He desperately tried to listen to what the teacher was saying, but it sounded like the teacher from Charlie Brown.

"What do you think, Joshua?" said the teacher. Josh had been staring at her, holding his pen to the blank paper, trying to make sense of words.

"I-I..." he didn't know what to say. What class was he in again? Oh, right, History. What were they even talking about? He had no idea.

"Were you even pretending to listen, Mr. Trager?" she asked.

"I...yes, but I..." he couldn't say anything. Seriously, what was he going to tell her, that his head was so full of the fact that his best friend was pregnant with his baby that he couldn't even process what he was saying? Yeah, no.

Suddenly, the abrupt, shrill sound of the bell rang throughout the entire classroom, making Josh ease up a little. Saved by the bell, what a cliche. He grabbed his books and hurried out of the classroom before the teacher could stop him and hammer him with questions.

He tossed his books into his locker and closed it, spinning the dial to re-engage the lock as he walked off to lunch. He stopped when he walked into the cafeteria. Usually, he sat at one of the smaller tables with Andy, but he didn't even see her. He sighed, and was going to sit with his "friends" when he saw Lori waving him down at one of the small tables. He looked at her quizzically and she pointed to the chair across from her, gesturing him to sit.

"So, why aren't you sitting with Hillary and Declan?" Josh asked, slipping into the seat.

"Because," Lori said, "we might not get any privacy at home, and if we do, Mom, Dad and Kyle will wonder why we actually want to talk to each other," she explained.

Josh nodded, "That's true," he said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"We need to figure out what we're going to do," Lori said.

Josh was thankful that Lori was helping him, even though he felt sort of stupid that he needed to go to his big sister for help, "Well, I haven't really thought about it much, and was just happy that I actually slept last night," he started.

"Good for you," Lori said, sort of bitterly, "I got no sleep whatsoever after that bomb you dropped. However, I did use the time wisely into formulating a plan," she said.

Josh crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table, "I'm listening."

"Okay," Lori said, lowering her voice and leaning forward, "First off, we need to get Andy to talk to you, or me. She's obviously scared, but she needs to know that she's not doing this alone," she said.

Josh nodded his head, knowing that this would probably be the hardest part of the plan, "Okay, then what?" he asked.

"Well," Lori started, "she needs to see a doctor, and there's a clinic about twenty minutes away. I can drive you guys there," she said.

"Really?" Josh asked, surprised, "You'd come with us."

Lori smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I will. I promised you I would help, remember?" she said, "Plus, I don't think you guys should have to go through this alone, you're only sixteen," she said.

Josh nodded and swallowed, this brother-sister stuff making him uneasy. He wasn't used to it yet, "So...then what?" he asked.

Lori tilted her head to the side and looked at her brother; he had complete and total trust in her, and was letting her take control. It almost punched her in the stomach how much of a kid he still was. He wasn't ready for this, "Then," she said, "you and Andy need to talk about...the baby," she said.

Josh looked at her, confused, "I-I don't think I understand what you're saying," he said.

Lori sighed and continued, "You know, adoption, are you going to keep it...abortion..." she said, looking down and scratching her head at the last statement.

Josh froze when the word left her mouth, "No," he said firmly, "No, no, she can't have an abortion," he said quickly, remembering to keep his voice down.

"Hey, alright," she said, putting her hands up, "but you have to remember that Andy is the girl and if she doesn't want to have this baby..."

"I know, okay?" he said, sitting back in his seat. "But...I don't think she will. She's...she's not like that," he finished, looking down at his hands.

"Josh," Lori said, "you have to find her. Talk to her. Figure this out," she said, getting up.

"I know," Josh said as Lori left the table, "I know."

* * *

Josh closed his phone and tossed it onto his bed, where it hit the soft comforter and toppled onto the ground. He tried calling Andy all day yesterday and all day today. After a while, she would just pick up and then hang up the phone, just so it would stop ringing. He was sick of this. She was avoiding him, and keeping him out of this, but she shouldn't. They needed to figure this out. He glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was eleven thirty. Where did all that time go? He eyed his jacket hanging on the hook on the back of his door. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, peering into his parents' room to see them sleeping, before he grabbed his coat and shoved it onto his back and grabbed his car keys off of his dresser.

* * *

Night. It was a scary thing. Not because of the darkness, no. Andy never was afraid of the dark. It was the only time when a person was alone with their emotions. One thing is expected to happen at night: to fall into a safe state of unconsciousness. But, what if you didn't? What if you stayed awake. Then it was just you, and you alone. No lies, no forced smile, no mask. Just you. It was something no one ever wanted to do, facing themselves. It was scary and terrifying, because sometimes, you don't want to see who you really are. You want to see yourself the way that others do- you only want to the the exterior shell. Subconsciously, Andy's hand crept towards her stomach and rested on her abdomen. An eerie shudder ran up her spine, her hand tingling in that spot. No, she didn't want to face this. She didn't want to see this. This was not the kind of girl she was. She wasn't the kind who got drunk at parties, who was so wasted that she had unprotected sex with her best friend. But, there was something about the way Ashleigh dragged him away from her that made her want to forget the kind of girl she was. She wanted to be the girl Josh wanted; the pretty legs, the pouty lips, the skinny figure. But she wasn't that girl, so she tried her best to please him. She knew that she shouldn't have done it but, God, he just tasted so _good_ that she couldn't pull her lips away from his. She was a slut, she knew it. She deserved to be miserable and lonely. 

Suddenly, the sound of something clanking against her window made her jump and her hand fly off of her stomach. She picked her head up and stared out the window, only to see a small, grey object make contact with it and fall back down. She slowly got off her bed, and shuffled her socked feet over to the window. She undid the latch and pushed the window up...only to have another small rock make contact with her forehead.

"Ow! What the fu-"

"Andy! Shit, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Josh called from outside.

Andy was clutching her forehead and glared down at Josh, "You know, you ruined a perfect fairytale moment," she scowled.

"Andy, I'm sorry, it's dark and I couldn't see you," he said to her.

"Oh, it's dark out? Well thank you Captain Obvious," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"At least you're talking to me," Josh said.

Andy rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Josh? We have school tomorrow," she said.

"I want to talk to you, and since you're ignoring me, I had no other option," he said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Oh, so you decided to try and knock me out instead?" she said, annoyed.

"Jeez, Andy," Josh said, running his hand nervously through his messed-up hair. Andy bit her lip, mentally kicking herself for thinking that he looked hot, "I just want you to talk to me," he said.

Andy sighed and put her elbows on the widow sill, "What do you want me to say, Josh?" she asked, resting her chin on her fists.

"Look," Josh said, shoving his hand back into his pocket, "I know that you're pissed at me and frankly, I would be pissed at me too. I know it's my fault and-"

"Josh, it's not entirely your fault," Andy said, cutting him off. She felt sort of bad now.

Josh breathed out and didn't comment, "Look, we need to figure this out, and you really need to see a doctor," Josh said.

"I know," Andy said quietly, feeling very childish.

"I told Lori and she said that she'd drive us t-"

But Andy cut him off, "Wait, you told your sister?! Josh, what the-"

"I had to tell someone, Andy!" he said, putting his arms out, "You wouldn't talk to me and I couldn't fucking think or sleep," he said angrily.

Andy glared at him, "Well, I'm sorry that I inconvenienced you but-"

"Andy, just stop!" Josh cried, "We are getting nowhere, and this is not helping!" Andy closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "This isn't a game, Andy. We have to do something, and we sure as hell cannot do this alone," he said.

Andy stared at him, staying silent. "Tomorrow is Friday, and after school Lori can drive us to the clinic," he continued calmly.

Andy unfolded her arms and ran a hand through her hair, "Alright," she said quietly, "Okay, fine."

Josh nodded and there was an awkward silence before he spoke, "So, how are you?" he asked her.

Andy shrugged and hugged herself, "Fine, I guess, considering..."

"Yeah," he said, releasing a nervous laugh that led to another awkward silence.

"Josh, you should probably go home," Andy said.

"Yeah, okay," he said. "So...I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Meet me by my locker after school," she said.

He nodded, and took his hand out of his pocket, holding up his hand in a wave. She smiled slightly, brushing her hand through the air, before she watched him turn around and walk back to his car. When she heard the engine start, she closed her window and locked it.

Lying back down in her bed, she closed her eyes, thinking about what just happened. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lori was driving, Josh and Andy sitting on either side of the back seat, both staring out their own windows. All three of them had trouble concentrating in school that day, anxiously waiting for that final bell to ring throughout the school, but fearing it all the same. 

When Lori pulled up the the front of the clinic, nobody made any effort to get out.

"So," Lori started, breaking the silence, "just call me when you want me to pick you guys up, okay?" she said. The three of them agreed that Josh and Andy would just go in by themselves, deciding that Lori didn't have to go with.

Josh and Andy nodded before simultaneously opening their doors and getting out. They walked silently through the doors together, leaving space between them so that they weren't touching.

They walked up to the front desk where a cheery brunette woman who looked in her twenties flashed them a white-toothed smile.

"Hello, and welcome to Planned Parenthood, can I help you?" she asked in what sounded to be a rehearsed falsely-sweet voice.

"Yeah, we need a pregnancy test," Andy said awkwardly.

But the woman didn't flinch, "Alright, honey, just fill this out, and then sit over there," she said, handing Andy a clipboard, "If you have any questions or need any help, don't hesitate to ask. My name's Autumn," she said, the smile practically glued to her face.

Andy nodded and turned around, both her and Josh sitting on an empty couch. Andy silently filled out the form, the only noise between them the faint scratch of the pen on the paper. When she was done, Andy got up and handed the clipboard to Autumn, who smiled sweetly and told her a doctor would see her soon.

"So," Josh said after a long silence, "are you scared?"

Andy was knotting her hands together and she sighed, still looking down, "Yes. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant, but if this test is positive it'll just make is so..." she couldn't find the right word to say what she was thinking.

"Official?" Josh offered, staring at his hands as well.

"Yeah," Andy said.

They were silent until another woman came out of a door with a clipboard in her hand, "Andy Jensen?" the woman called, her eyes scanning the waiting room.

Both Josh and Andy stood up, "That's me," Andy said.

The woman smiled like Autumn did, "Follow me, sweetie," she said.

Andy nodded, but before she left she turned to Josh, "So...you gonna wait here?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right here," he said. She nodded and he hugged her, feeling her heart beating against his, both of them above the normal speed. He gently pulled away and forced himself to smile, before she turned away and followed the woman back through the doors.

**reviewreviewreview!!!!! heres the review replies 4 last chapter:**

**Keely Jade: lol, im happy ur addicted and tht ur friends r 2! haha, and yea, i reely like I Promise, and thanx 4 reading my fictionpress stories!**

**AndraDee: i always luv ur reviews! thank u so much 4 wat u said. i try my hardest 2 put in detail so tht u can picture it in ur head the way i am. also, thanx 4 wat u said about andys reaction, b/c i wasnt sure how good it was. thanx!**

**H2P2: omg, u totally made me blush, lol! wat a complement, thanx! thts so gr8 2 hear!**

**Andycg2323: oh wow im happy tht u like it so much. its good 2 no tht u like it enuff 2 read it more than once, lol! thanx, and i hope u like this chapter!**

**iheartkylexy3612: thanx, i hope this one is even better!**


	10. Confirmation

**a la la la la helloooo! haha, heres the...ninth chapter? yeah. wow, thts awesome, lol. sooooo, thanx 4 the last chapters reviews, and now im gonna bargain w/u: i will post the next chapter wen i have 6 MORE reviews. tht could b wen the review count reaches 41 peeps. so, review if u read, if u like or dont, tell ur friends 2 review blahblahblah. Ick, enuff of tht advertisement, hav fun reading!**

Chapter Nine

_Confirmation_

"You have been so good, Andy," Doctor Leigha said to her as if she was a five year old who just got a shot. "Would you like to wait in the waiting room for your results? They actually won't take very long," she said, scribbling something down on the clipboard.

Andy shook her head, "No, actually, if I can I would like to wait in here alone," she said.

The nurse smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "Okay, sweetie, I'll be back soon." Andy turned her head away, not returning that fake smile, and stared at the wall until she heard the door lightly shut. She slammed her fist down on the table she was sitting on, breathing hard. She hated this place. Everyone was so fake and no one really cared. She wasn't a five year old and hated being called 'sweetie' and 'honey.' It made her feel so little and naive. She wasn't a kid anymore. Not even if she wanted to be.

* * *

Time worked in mysterious ways. It went by so agonizingly slow, yet too fast all at the same time. The waiting room was pretty quiet, sometimes interrupted by the ring of the front desk telephones, or the slapping of feet against the ground. He looked to his right and saw a teenage couple, the boy looking at the door away from the girl, and the girl with her hands on her round belly. His stomach lurched when he thought that that could be him and Andy soon. He ripped his eyes away from them and looked at the walls, littered with posters advertising condoms and screaming 'safe sex.' 

Then, he felt a weight sit next to him, and looked to see a girl younger than him sitting next to him. She was knotting her hands like Andy had been doing, her blue eyes scared and her long, dark hair stringy and almost hiding her face. He felt bad for her. What was a little girl doing in a place like this?

"Hey," Josh said, not knowing that he was going to initiate conversation.

The girl's head shot up, her face absolutely terrified. "What?" she asked, as if she didn't understand him.

"Um," Josh stared, "I said hi. Hello. What's up," he said, trying to wipe the look of confusion off her face.

"O-oh," she said nervously.

"Jeez, are you okay? All I said was hi. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything," he said.

The girl sighed, "I know," she said looking down, "I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now."

"Yeah," Josh said, sitting back, "Me too."

"Why are you here?" she blurted out suddenly. He looked at her guilty face as she stumbled over her next words, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, that's totally none of my business I don't know why I-"

"Whoa, whoa," Josh said with a light laugh, "Please, breathe. It's fine, it's a natural question," he said easily. They were silent for a moment before he spoke again, "I got my best friend pregnant," he said, not looking at her.

She picked her head up and looked at him, "Really?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, at least, we're pretty sure she is. We came here to make sure," he said.

She nodded, and they were silent once more before she spoke, "I think I'm pregnant," she said.

For some reason, Josh was utterly surprised by this, despite the fact that she was sitting in a Planned Parenthood clinic, "How old are you?" he asked.

She took a breath and looked down, "Thirteen," she said in an ashamed voice.

"Jeez," Josh said, suddenly sorry he had said it, "Wait, I'm sorry. It's just that...God, you're so young," he said.

"Yeah, well, you don't look too old yourself," she said, playing with her hands.

"True," Josh said, "I'm sixteen," he said.

The girl nodded and looked up, "It was a mistake, I know," she said. Josh just sat and listened, "He was older than me, fifteen. He was really popular, you know? I was just and eighth grader and he was a sophomore. He told me that any other girl would kill to be in my shoes at that moment," she said. "He said he cared about me, and he made me feel so special, you know? But, after everything, he never talked to me again. I woke up and he was gone," she said.

"That's pretty fucked up," Josh said.

"Yeah," she said, laughing bitterly, "I can't even tell my parents. That's why I have to get an abortion," she said.

Josh breathed out, "Why can't you tell them?" he asked.

She sighed and still looked down, "My parents...they don't really care, you know? Every time I mess up, they threaten to kick me out. I know that they've wanted me gone for a while now. I wish I could go, but I wouldn't know where," she said.

Josh felt instantly bad for feeling sorry for himself now. He was the lucky one. This girl had no one.

"Josh Trager?" called the same lady who brought Andy through the doors.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, getting up, "well, I have to go, but just think this over, okay? Maybe you do have someone, you just have to look," he said.

The girl smiled up at him, "Thanks, Josh," she said.

"You're welcome...?" he said, searching her for her name.

"Isabelle," she said, "Isabelle Rahlee."

Josh smiled at her, "See you around, Isabelle," he said, before following the woman through the doors. She silently brought him to a room and saw Andy sitting on an examining table, her back to him. The woman closed the door and Josh noticed another woman standing near Andy, biting her lip.

"Andy..." Josh said, and Andy whipped her head around, her curls flying around her face.

"Josh Trager," the woman said before Andy could open her mouth, as she made her way over to Josh.

But Josh ignored her and walked past her to Andy, "Andy..." he said again, staring at her face.

Finally, she broke, and her bottom lip quivered as she let out a sigh, "Positive," she said. It was horrible hearing that a second time, somehow. It brought back that horrible sinking feeling, and made his head spin out of control again.

Andy stood up and Josh grabbed her and hugged her, surprising her at first but then she relaxed and started to sob. She openly and freely cried into his shoulder, and he felt her hot tears seep through the fabric of his shirt and stain his skin.

"Now, at the ten week point you should-" Dr. Leigha started, but was then cut off by Josh.

"We'd like to be alone, thanks," he said, before tightening his hold on Andy and closing his eyes. Dr. Leigha pressed her lips together and spun on her heel, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Josh stroked Andy's curly hair and offered no words of comfort as she sobbed uncontrollably. There was nothing he could do to fix this, nothing he could do to make her feel better. All he could do was hold her while she cried, and release a single tear as well.

* * *

"Now what," Andy said. They were in Josh's room sitting on his bed. Lori had already picked them up and didn't ask any questions, although she could tell by their silence and Andy's puffy red eyes. She felt guilty about leaving them alone for her plans with Hillary, but Josh assured her that they would be fine. 

"Well," Josh started slowly, "we need to weigh our options," he said.

"Okay, but I have to say something right off the bat," Andy said, "There is nothing you can say or do to make me get an abortion, okay? I've heard all kinds of stories of guys talking the girls into getting abortions and then the girl regrets it. I'm not having an abortion, no matter how horrible this whole thing is," she said.

Josh couldn't help but smile and breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank God," he said, "I was afraid that you'd want an abortion," he said.

"God, no," Andy said, "I'd go to hell."

Josh laughed lightly, "Since when were you so religious?" he asked.

"Never, really," she said, "but some things I believe in. Just thinking about having abortion makes me sick to my stomach. But I'm totally pro-choice, don't get me wrong," she said quickly.

Josh was surprised that she could make him smile in such a sucky situation. Andy's beliefs and independence always made him marvel her even more.

"Okay," he started, "so, now that we got that out of the way, we have to talk about the hard part," he said.

Andy closed her eyes and rubbed the side of her head, completely split on her decision, "I have no idea, Josh. I mean, adoption seems like it would make the most sense, since we're still in high school," she said, "but..." she started.

"It'd be really hard," he finished for her.

Andy nodded, "Exactly. I don't think I'd be able to give up a baby. I mean, it's not like a dog or a pet or something. It's my _baby_," she said, emphasizing her point.

Josh nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "We don't need to make that decision right now," he said finally.

Andy nodded, "Yeah. I mean, we have to go back at the ten week point to make sure I don't miscarry. One out of every ten pregnancies is a miscarriage, after all," she said, as if she was reciting out of a textbook. Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she she said defensively, "I did a little light reading when I couldn't sleep," she said in her Andy tone, making Josh smile.

"What about our parents?" Josh asked. He was dreading talking about this. Somehow telling his parents seemed almost scarier than actually receiving the news himself.

Andy took a deep breath and took Josh's hand, "I think," she said, threading her fingers through his over and over again, "that we should tell them soon. Like, this week," she said, looking down at their hands.

"Shit," Josh said, but he wasn't fighting her. He knew they had to.

"They could help us decide too, Josh," she said, still playing with their hands, "I mean, it's not like we have horrible parents who want us to be perfect. They can help us," she said.

Josh groaned and rested his forehead on their connected hands, "I don't wanna tell them," he said.

"I know," Andy said, picking at his short hair, "Neither do I." Then she leaned down and softly kissed his hair, "We'll do it together, though. I'm not telling my moms without you next to me."

Josh picked his head up and looked at her, "Safety in numbers?" he said, more a statement than a question.

Andy smiled, "Exactly."

They were silent for a while before Josh spoke again, "When do we tell them?" he asked. Andy breathed out and bit her lip, thinking.

"Well, today's Friday," she started slowly, still contemplating, "so, I say we tell them Sunday. That way, we have school the next day so we don't have to sit around the house all day in silence avoiding each other or undergoing very awkward conversations," she decided.

Josh smiled at her, "I love the way you think," he said.

Andy smiled back lightly and rested her head on his shoulder, "Do you love me?" Andy asked quietly.

Josh squared his jaw and sighed at her, "Andy..." he started, his lips touching her hair.

"I know," she said closing her eyes, "I don't know either."

**review my loves! review replies, yay:**

**AndraDee: thank u! yea, it was weird writing the clinic part since i hav no idea wat its even like, but i realized tht the interpretation is probably different 4 ppl, so i thought tht 2 scared teenagers would feel this way about it...at least i would! **

**Keely Jade: aw, thanx! thts so cool 2 hear!**

**iheartkylexy3612: its up rite now! lol im suuuch a dork :-p**

**Andycg2323: ooooo yay! im sooo happy, lol! thts wat im aiming 4, a story tht is so good tht u cant wait 4 the next chapter! **

**Skyral: cool, and yea, this story is diff, but im glad u think thts good. :-)**

**-GG **


	11. Parental Encounter

**hello everyone! wow, chapter 10, i cant believe it (it says 11 chaps cuz of the authors note btw) i dont really have that much to say rite now...so...just enjoy i guess, lol! **

Chapter 10

_Parental Encounter_

A loud piercing noise snapped Andy out of her slumber. She tried to open her eyes and frantically peered around her dark room, trying to find the source of the God-awful noise. Oh, wait. Crap, her alarm clock, she forgot to turn it off. Again. She blindly started smacking the digital clock on her night stand, trying to find the off button. With one hard hit, the clock fell off the table and crashed to the floor, the beeping suddenly ceasing.

"Ugh," Andy groaned, "not again." She rubbed her eyes and bent over her bed, picking up the wireless clock and examining it. The edge was cracked and the numbers were flickering. Andy sighed and placed it on her night stand, and rubbed her eyes again, touching her hair in the process.

"Ew," she murmured, fingering her tangled, un-washed hair. She looked at the blinking numbers on her clock saying that it was six seventeen a.m. Might as well take a shower now that she was up. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and placed her bare feet on the glossy, wooden floors. She stood up, causing the floor creak, and she heard rustling from her moms' room from across the hall. She tiptoed to the bathroom and slipped through the door, softly shutting it behind her.

88888888

Andy slid open the glass door of the shower, feeling the hot shower mist tickle her foot. She closed the sliding door and stepped underneath the hot, steady fall of water. It soaked her hair, instantly making it darker and stick to her skin. Goosebumps erupted on her skin from the temperature change from the colder air to the hot water. She closed her eyes and breathed in, and then slowly released it as droplets of water rolled down her skin. It was strange how warm water was so comforting and stress-relieving, yet awakened her even more. Last night, sleep kept trying to run away from her. Bastard. She scrubbed the green apple scented soap into her hair, the scent like aroma-therapy. She new that her and Josh had to tell their parents tomorrow, but she desperately didn't want to. She wouldn't be able to stand the look of disappointment on her moms' faces when she told them what she had done. It would make her sick.

Speaking of sick...

Andy started subconsciously rubbing her abdomen as the foam of soap trailed down her back and swirled down the drain. Her stomach flipped, and her hand suddenly froze. She felt like she was going to...

Andy grabbed the door and shoved it open, and fell out of the shower, falling in front of the open toilet before releasing her stomach into the bowl. She gasped and threw up again, and had to close her eyes to keep herself from crying. This was morning sickness, she totally forgot about this. Crap, she was pregnant. Andy threw up again and heard noises coming from the hallway. Suddenly, her birth mother, Kayla, burst through the door.

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" she asked. She was in a navy suit with a skirt, and was wearing black nylons and black high heeled shoes. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a fashionable bun, her bangs brushed to the side of her worried face.

Water dripped from Andy's body, creating a puddle around her, some soap suds still clinging to her body and then falling to the tiled floors.

"Oh, Mama," Andy said as if she were little, her voice cracking. "I'm pregnant."

Kayla didn't utter a sound, no emotion rushing to her face as far as Andy could tell. She fell to her knees and gathered her naked daughter into her arms, who started to cry. Kayla didn't bat a perfectly mascaraed eyelash as water soaked her just-dry-cleaned suit.

"Baby..." Kayla said sadly, rocking back and forth, holding onto Andy. Andy cried into her mom's shoulder, her tears mixing with the water droplets falling from her face.

"Kayla what's going- Andy?" Andy's other mom, Rose (whom only Andy called Roo), said, rushing into the bathroom in her pajamas. Her strawberry blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail and was loose after being slept on.

"We'll talk about it later, Rose," Kayla said, still rocking her sobbing daughter.

"No, she's my daughter too, Kayla. I want to know what's going on," Rose said impatiently, placing a hand on her hip.

"Rose, not now," Kayla warned.

"Kayla, if you don't tell me I swear-"

"Goddammit, Rose, she's pregnant!" Kayla shouted. Andy's face was buried in her mother's shoulder, but she could still see Rose freeze and her lips press together before she left the bathroom without a word. Andy hiccuped and released more tears for the knowledge of disappointing a woman whom she looked up to so much.

* * *

"Who the-" Josh muttered angrily, stumbling around his room in search for his cell phone that was ringing. Why anyone would call him at eight fifteen in the morning on a Saturday was beyond him, and they would pay for waking him up. Finally finding his phone in the middle of a heap of clothes, a picture of Andy with her hair down and her tongue sticking out at the camera playfully was on the screen, as was her name above it in blue letters. He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. 

"Andy?" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"I told my moms," Andy blurted out.

Josh's eyes popped wide open, "You what?!" he said, shocked, now fully awake.

"Well, technically I only told Mom but then Roo came in and Mom told her," Andy explained hurriedly.

"Andy," Josh moaned, sitting down on his bed.

"Hey, now wait a second," Andy said, "the only reason I told was because I was draped over the toilet seat puking my guts out because of this baby _you_ caused," she spat back.

"Hey, whoa," Josh said, "Me? Didn't we agree that this wasn't entirely my fault?" Josh said.

"For the love of God, Josh, would you just shut up?" Andy snapped.

"Jeez, Andy..." Josh said, sort of hurt.

"Shit," Andy said, "I didn't mean to say that," she said, exasperated, "it's just that I am way over my head right now. Mom is telling me how everything is going to be alright, but I hear her and Roo talking and they fight, but Roo won't even talk to me," Andy said, on the verge of tears.

"Andy, calm down, please don't cry," he pleaded her.

Andy sniffed, "What do we do? They know it's you, by the way," she added.

"Lovely," Josh said sarcastically, "So, we're probably telling me parents today, huh?" he said, lying back down on his bed.

"Yeah," Andy said. "I told Mom that your parents didn't know yet and that we were planning on telling them together on Sunday, but she told me that we should do it today."

Josh ran a hand through his hair, "When?" he asked simply.

"I dunno, noonish?" she offered.

"Okay," Josh said, "okay."

* * *

"Josh, could you please get the door?" Nicole called from the kitchen as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. 

"Okay," Josh said, springing up from the couch and going over to the door. However Kyle got there first and opened it.

"Hi, Andy," Kyle said, greeting Andy with his sweet smile.

"Hey, Kyle," Andy said, walking past him and into the house. Kyle listened as she walked past him, and a confused look took over his face. Andy's heartbeat was off, overlapping. That couldn't be possible. Either she had two hearts, or...

"Josh," Kyle said, grabbing Josh by the arm and pulling him into the foyer.

"Listen, Kyle, I really need to-"

"Is Andy pregnant?" Kyle said, cutting him off.

Josh sucked in his breath and swore that his heart stopped for a second, "How did you know?" Josh whispered, looking around.

"Heartbeat," Kyle said, "or, should I say heartbeats. They were overlapping and I highly doubted that Andy had two hearts," he said.

"I'm not even going to ask how you could hear that," Josh said.

"You have to tell Mom and Dad," Kyle said immediately and sternly, holding Josh's arm harder.

"Ow, jeez, I know, why do you think she's here?" Josh said, pulling free of Kyle's grasp.

"And Lori," Kyle said, "You have to tell her too."

"She already knows," Josh said, rubbing his arm.

"Oh..." Kyle said, not asking why he told Lori instead of him, "well...fine. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, switching to his caring and big brother mode.

"Yeah," Josh said. "Yeah, that'd be great."

88888888

"Josh, what is this about?" Nicole asked, sitting down on the couch next to her husband.

"Yeah, I have to go in to work in a little bit, and I have to finish up some papers," Stephen said.

"You're going to work on a Saturday?" Nicole asked, turning her head to look at her husband.

"Nicole, you know that I-"

"Mom, Dad, please, we're trying to tell you something important," Josh said.

Stephen and Nicole closed their mouths and turned their focus back to the two teenagers.

Josh breathed out, and Andy squeezed his knee in support, "Mom...Dad...we're-"

"Oh, hi, Andy," Lori said, entering the living room and sitting down on a couch.

"Thanks, Lor," Josh said sarcastically, his breath shaky from nervousness.

"Mom, Dad, Kyle, what are you- oh..." Lori said, realization dawning on her, "Are you guys-"

"Yes, Lori, and you just interrupted," Josh said through his teeth.

"Oooh, sorry," Lori said, pulling her legs up on the couch.

"Wait, Lori knows?" Nicole asked.

"So do I," Kyle said.

"Josh, you told Kyle too?!" Andy said, mad.

"No, he figured it out," Josh explained.

"Wait, how could he figure it out?" Lori asked.

"I dunno, he said he-" Josh started.

"Wait, what's going on?" Stephen asked.

"Kyle, how did you know?" Lori asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, how on Earth could you have figured it out?" Andy asked him.

"I can't believe no one's telling us," Nicole said.

"Well, I sorta-" Kyle started.

Everyone was talking and Josh just blurted it out, "Andy's pregnant!" he said loudly.

Everyone immediately was silent, and Josh spoke again, "A-and I'm the father," he said quieter.

"Josh," Nicole began slowly, "please tell me you're joking," she said.

"Mom," Josh said, exasperated, "why would I lie about something like this?"

"Why did you tell your sister before us?" Stephen asked, finding his voice again.

"Because I knew something was up and made him tell me," Lori answered for him, "and I also drove them to the clinic," she added.

"Wait, you went to a clinic to get tested?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, and it was horrible," Andy said, "I never want to step foot in there again. The people were fake and-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Nicole snapped, making Andy look surprised yet hurt.

"Mom!" Josh said, surprised at his mother's rude behavior.

"Stop it, Josh. You're...you're grounded!" she said.

Josh looked at her incredulously, "Are you kidding me? I tell you that I got a girl pregnant and you _ground _me?!" he asked.

"Y-yes!" Nicole said, not knowing how to deal with this. "Andy, you have to leave," she said.

Andy sighed, "Mrs. Trager," she started.

"No," Mrs. Trager said, "Get out of my house right now. You've done enough," she said. Everyone stared at Nicole, shocked at how this was coming from a social worker.

Andy pressed her lips together and stood up, "I am sorry for any pain that I have cause this family," she said coldly and without emotion. She turned around and walked out of the living room, leaving them in silence as she walked out of the door.

"Are you crazy?!" Josh exploded, jumping off the couch.

"Are you stupid?! I can't believe this, Josh! How could you do this?" Nicole yelled back.

"I made a mistake, Mom," Josh said, "I'm sorry that I'm not perfect, but you should know better! My God, how could you kick her out like that?" Josh asked incredulously.

"Joshua William, do not talk to your mother like that," Stephen said, standing up.

"I have to go find her and drive her home," Josh said, turning around.

"Oh no you won't," Nicole said, following her son.

"Mom," Josh said, spinning back around, "it is cold outside, she is pregnant and her house is far. I'm not making her walk home," he said strongly, then walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

As soon as he closed the door, Nicole put her face in her hands and began to cry. Stephen came over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Stephen," Nicole said through tears, "this will ruin him."

**a bit more dramatic than i set out 4 it 2 b, but i just started writing and this is wat happened! review pleez! oh yeah, review replies!:**

**Keely Jade: haha, calm down, lol. im happy u luv this story!**

**Andycg2323: thanx, happy u thought it was the best so far! im happy tht u like the do you love me part. i knew it would b 2 cheesey and fake if they said yes and yada yada yada, so i just went with them both knowing tht they werent sure. i think it makes it more real. **

**H2P2: u are in trouble mister! lol, im totally joking, its kk tht u 4got 2 review. happy u thought both were gr8!**

**AndraDee: thank you so much! yeah, that was the point of Isabelle, because i no how often this happens, and how young some ppl are, and how bad some ppl have it. i didnt want 2 isolate Josh and Andy from the rest of the world, u no? and thanx so much for that last comment! im happy tht it does a good job at that, and it shows tht good people sometimes get in bad situations, but that doesnt make them bad ppl. thts y im defending jamie spears b/c its not fair 2 judge her so harshly wen so many other girls are left in the dark. **

**ihearykylexy3612: thanks, and i guess you'll just have to wait and see! **

**-GG**


	12. Not a Kid Anymore

**OMG!!! THE ANDROMEDA THING WAS _TOTALLY _MINE!!! I THOUGHT OF IT B4 THE EPISODE!!!!! i was gonna use it and was so excited tht i found the name andromeda b/c its so cool and so andy! ooooh well, lol. and another OMG! i got 12 reviews since i last posted! i am sooooo SHOCKED and H A P P Y!!! maybe i should wait a _long time_ 2 post more often...lol! heres the next chapter, sorry if its not tht good, but i need this chapter 2 get the story where i want it 2 b 2 continue. **

Chapter 11

_Not a Kid Anymore_

"I am so sorry," Josh whispered into her hair. They were in the backseat of his car, a few blocks away from their houses, just sitting. Josh's back was against the locked door, his legs extending to the whole backseat, and he held Andy close to him in his lap, his arms tightly around her.

"She hates me, doesn't she," Andy whispered, finally speaking, though now Josh wished she hadn't.

He sighed, "She doesn't hate you, Andy," he said finally, "she just hates the situation." He was a bit thankful that they couldn't see each other's faces, and he just stared down at her head that was right underneath his chin. They didn't speak anymore, neither of them having anything to say. She just pulled his arms tighter around him and lolled her head to the side a bit, closing her eyes. Josh closed his eyes too and put his face down in her hair, taking in the scent of apples. And together they sat there for what seemed like forever, but went by all too fast at the same time.

* * *

"I just can't believe this is happening," Nicole said, sitting down on the bed. 

Stephen sighed, "I know," he said, sitting behind her, "I mean, I never thought something like this would happen to Josh."

Nicole nodded, "We were so worried about Lori that this totally blindsighted us," she said. She ran a hand through her cropped, blonde hair, "I can't even believe that I reacted that way," she said in an ashamed voice.

Stephen sighed again and put his arms around his wife, "Well, it was natural to be upset," he said, "but ground him?" he said, pulling her towards him.

"I can't believe I did that," she said with a small, nervous laugh. "He hasn't come home yet, has he?" she whispered.

"No," Stephen breathed, tightening his arms around her.

Nicole sighed and hugged his arms to her, "It's my fault, I know. He's with her right now, isn't he?"

"Nicole," Stephen started, "it's not your fault. And yes, he's probably with her but they're both extremely scared right now, just like us."

Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "We should go find him," she said finally.

"No," Stephen said back, "we need to just let him come home. Then we can all talk."

Nicole nodded and opened her eyes, looking up at her husband, "Do you think they hate me?" she asked sadly.

"No," Stephen said quickly, "they're just scared and confused...and they need us on their side," he added, kissing her hair.

Nicole sighed and nodded, "I know," she whispered, "I know."

* * *

Andy closed the door behind her, hearing the sound of Josh's car drive off. She shrugged off her coat and hung it in the closet, and then wandered into the living room. 

"Oh, Andy, you're home," Kayla said from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Andy said softly, sitting on the couch. Kayla abandoned her spaghetti sauce and left the kitchen, walking into the living room.

"Did you tell his parents?" she asked her.

"Yep," Andy said, staring straight forward.

"How'd it go?" Kayla asked.

"Just dandy," Andy mumbled.

"That good, huh?" came a voice. Kayla and Andy both looked over and saw Rose leaning against the wall in the entrance to the living room.

Andy let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah," she said, "Nicole basically kicked me out."

"What?!" Kayla said, shocked.

"Well, do you blame her, Kayla?" Rose said, walking over to them, "I mean, she thinks it's Andy's fault."

Kayla glared at Rose and stood up, "Well, obviously it's all _his_ fault," she said.

"Kayla, don't be stupid," Rose said, "Andy's a big girl. She knew what they were doing as much as he did."

Andy's stomach lurched, "Will you excuse me," she said, running out the living room and into the bathroom. She slammed the door closed and fell to her knees in front of the toilet, puking in the stunningly white ceramic bowl.

_Roo hates me,_ Andy thought to herself as she used a shaky hand to pull down the lever on the back of the toilet, _She thinks I'm a slut, _she thought as she stood up and walked over to the sink. She turned on the cold water and cupped her hands under it, catching water that she then splashed on her face. She blindly felt around for a towel and wiped her face dry with it.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was the same color, still the same length, and still beautifully curly. Her eyes were the same brown they've always been, and her skin color still a perfect shade. She didn't look any different. She didn't dress any different. But this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, the spinning in her head that never stopped, that made her feel different, and she knew she was different. She wasn't just Andy Jensen anymore, average high school kid.

"I'm not a kid anymore," she murmured, rubbing her stomach delicately.

"You're right about that," came a voice. Andy turned her head and saw Rose in the doorway.

"If you came here just to make me feel bad, would you please wait until later, I'm not feeling well," Andy replied curtly, turning back to the mirror. She could see Rose staring at her in the mirror, her brown eyes piercing through her skin.

"If I remember right, I'm supposed to be mad at you, not the other way around," Rose said, leaning against the frame and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, well, I know what you're thinking, so sparing me some extra tears would be really helpful right now," she said, spinning around and trying to push past her.

"Whoa," Rose said, grabbing her daughter's shoulders, stopping her. "You are not getting off that easy."

Tears welled up in Andy's eyes, and she glared defiantly up at Rose, "Getting off easy? How am I getting off easy? How have I gotten off easy on any of this?! I didn't get off easy for having unprotected sex with Josh, and I didn't get off easy with his family who _hates_ me now, and I didn't get off easy here where my own _mother_ thinks I'm a slut!" she yelled, her vision blurred with angry tears.

"Andy Leigh," Rose started, "If you think that I would ever think you're a slut, than you really don't know me." Andy sniffed and rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her shirt, "I'm just disappointed in you and sad," she said softer, "Do you know how hard it is for a mother to watch her sixteen year old daughter to rip her life apart?" she asked. Andy's bottom lip trembled and Rose pulled her into a hug. Andy closed her eyes and clutched to her mother's shirt, feeling so little and helpless.

"I hate this," Andy choked out.

"I know, baby," Rose said, into her daughter's hair. "So do I."

* * *

"I've got it," Nicole called, picking up the phone. "Hello?" she said politely. 

"Hi, this is Rose Jensen, Andy's mother," Rose said on the other side.

"Oh," Nicole said, "Well, hello...I'm Nicole, Josh's mom."

"Yes, I know, and I heard about what happened today," Rose said calmly.

Nicole's stomach dropped, "Listen, I-"

"Nicole, to tell the truth," Rose said, "If your son and had come here and they told me, I would have done the same thing you did," she said, immediately easing the tension.

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief, "I feel like such a child for acting that way," she answered meekly.

"Please, don't," Rose insisted, "It's perfectly fine, and you had quite a reason to be angry. I mean, no one wants to see their children have to grow up so rudely and quickly."

"Are you a social worker too?" Nicole said with a small hint of humor.

Rose let out a small laugh, "No, just a mother."

"Is their a difference?" Nicole joked, making both of them laugh.

"Well, I think that there are some things that need to get taken care of," Rose said, "Starting off with getting Andy to a doctor."

"Oh, yes, of course," Nicole said, sitting down on her bed.

"I think that it would be best to just have her go to her normal gonocologist. He's a man that my wife Kayla and I know and trust, and he's had a great deal of experience," Rose said.

"That sounds fine," Nicole said.

"Great," Rose replied, "You know, this is so informal over the phone. You and your husband should get together with Kayla and I to discuss this better," she said.

"That sounds great," Nicole said.

"Perfect," Rose said, "How is tomorrow at one o'clock? We can come over to your house or the other way around if you'd like," she offered.

"Our house is fine," Nicole answered.

"Great," said Rose, "So...tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow," Nicole answered. Both of them were silent, neither of them hanging up, "It seems almost unreal, doesn't it?" Rose said in a quieter, sadder tone.

"I feel like I'm in a dream...a horrible, horrible dream," Nicole admitted.

"Good to know I'm not alone," Rose said.

"Even better to know I'm not the only mother feeling this," Nicole responded.

"Being a mom isn't easy," Rose offered.

"No it's not," Nicole said, shaking her head, "It most definitely is not."

**mmkay, review! next chapter is at the 10 week check-up. and sorry, im 2 tired 2 do review replies :-( i might do it later, but i just wanna update now, lol. **


	13. Would You Like a Picture?

**mmkay, heres chpt. 12! thanx 4 all the reviews, and i hope u like this one!**

Chapter 12

_'Would You Like a Picture?'_

About eight weeks had past since Josh and Andy's parents had talked. They talked about everything concerning Josh, Andy and the baby, figuring a lot of it out for Josh and Andy, who gratefully let them. Kayla and Rose immediately had set up an appointment with Andy's gynecologist, and he helped them sort things out. At the ten week point she was supposed to come back for an ultrasound to make sure that the baby still...was. According to him, one in every ten pregnancies was a miscarriage (just like Andy had researched) so they should keep it inside the family until then. Josh and Andy still went to school everyday, and everything was exactly like it was before, save for the fact that Josh insisted he drive Andy to and from school everyday. Lori and Kyle didn't tell a soul, probably a hard feat for Lori but she knew that this was too big to tell. The parents decided that they would wait to figure out everything else once they made sure Andy was still pregnant. Now, it was Saturday morning, and Andy's appointment was scheduled for one o'clock.

"What?" Andy asked into the phone that was between her right ear and shoulder as she cleaned up her room which currently looked like a tornado hit it.

"I said I'll come with you," Josh said, sort of uneasily on the other side.

"Are you..are you sure?" Andy asked, folding a two-sizes-too-big Beatles t-shirt.

"Um...yeah, I mean, unless you don't want me to," he said.

"Uh, no, no, that's fine if you want to come," she said, "I just don't want it to be awkward for you."

"Why would it be awkward for me?" he asked.

"You know, my moms will be there, and they're gonna smear some gross blue gel onto my stomach," she said, holding a knee-high rainbow colored sock, trying to find the other one.

"Oh," he said, "well, um, that's okay. I...I wanna be there," he said.

She took her right hand and held her phone to her ear, relaxing her shoulder, "Really?" she asked, sitting down on her bed, abandoning the sock.

"Well...yeah," he said.

Andy smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear, "All right. Well, um, it's at one, and, uh, my moms are driving me, but um, you can come with us if you want."

"Okay," Josh said, "Yeah, uh, what time do you want me to be there?" he asked.

"Probably around one thirty, because my gynecologist works at the hospital which is about twenty minutes away," she explained.

"Okay, I'll be there," he said.

"Okay...thanks," she said, feeling herself blush for an unknown reason to her.

Josh smiled too, "I'll see ya," he said, before both of them hung up. Andy tossed her phone into a heap of clothes on her floor, then flopped back down on her bed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, grinning. She felt stupid that she was getting all school-girly over Josh going to her ultrasound with her, and let out a laugh at how messed up that sounded.

"Andy, are you hungry?!" Rose called up the stairs. Her moms were constantly fussing over her, asking her every five minutes if she needed anything.

"No, I'm good, Roo," Andy called back. After a brief moment, she added, "On second thought, a chocolate milkshake would be fabulous."

"Alright, hun," Rose said with a small laugh. Andy dropped the strand of hair, and all the sudden a fit of giddy laughs came over her. Call it pregnancy hormones, call it pure craziness, but there was something in the fact that Josh called to ask if he could tag along to this awkward event that made her feel lighter than air. And it was this idea, this crazy, mixed up thought in her head, that made her stomach churn just a little when the thought that this baby might not still be entered her mind.

* * *

The chime of the doorbell rang throughout the house, and Kayla walked over to the door while fastening the back on her earring. She opened to find Josh standing there, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets and his expression uncomfortable.

"Hi, Mrs. Jensen," Josh said automatically. Kayla plastered on her perfect, friendly smile, though her mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"Josh, hello, come on in," Kayla said, stepping out of the way. She shoved away the sudden and strong urge to slam the door in his smug little face, but instead smiled even wider and shoved the second earring into her ear painfully. Josh stood in the foyer, his hands shoved into his pockets, looking down. 

"Andy! Josh is here! Are you ready yet?" Kayla called.

"Yeah, coming, Mom!" Andy shouted back. A few seconds later, Andy came into view, walking down the stairs quickly and tying her hair back into a ponytail at the same time.

"We'll wait in the car for you guys," Andy said, and before her mom could protest she grabbed the sleeve of Josh's jacket with one hand, pulling him out of the door.

"What'd she say to you?" Andy said quickly.

"Uh-" Josh started, sort of surprised by her reaction.

"Did she yell at you, ask you any questions, was she mean?" Andy asked in a rushed and nervous voice.

"Andy, slow down, she said nothing to me," Josh said.

"Really?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Josh assured her, and Andy breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Good," she said, "Mom and Roo aren't exactly your biggest fans at the moment," she said.

"Really? Huh, I wonder why," Josh said sarcastically, and Andy playfully punched him in the arm.

"You're so lame," she teased.

"All right, in the car you two," Kayla said from behind them, and they turned around to see Kayla and Rose walking out the door.

* * *

The car ride was awful. It was one of the most uncomfortable, nerve wracking things Josh had ever endured. Complete and utter silence in a car with Andy and her moms for twenty minutes. He almost died. 

* * *

"Honey, go sit down and wait while Rose and I fill out your forms and talk to Dr. Harlem," Kayla said to Andy.

"Okay, Mom," Andy said sitting down on a chair. Josh sat on the chair next to her, and they remained silent until Andy's moms disappeared with Andy's gynecologist behind a door.

"What are you thinking about?" Andy asked him.

"That your moms secretly want to kill me," Josh said, half sarcastically half seriously.

"Yeah, I already knew that," Andy said, "I like the hospital better than the clinic," she added randomly.

It wasn't until she said this that Josh looked around; the cheery yellow walls, the posters of young children smiling up admiringly at a kind-looking doctor. There was a different air of the hospital...it was more...real. The clinic seemed to be almost fake, cut out from the rest of the world. He definitely liked it better.

"Yeah, so do I," Josh said.

"It's not so accusing," Andy said softly, gazing around, "The clinic was a sugar-coated guilt trip. Here...they get it." Josh looked at her and realized just how hard all of this was on her, and how bad she felt about the whole thing. He wanted to tell her to not worry about what other people said or thought, and that no one thought she was a bad person. But when he moved his lips, no words came out, as if they were lost and broken. He didn't know why he couldn't say it, why he couldn't just make her feel better.

"What do you want to happen?" Andy whispered.

Josh was confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The baby," she breathed, "Do you want it to be..." she couldn't finish, but Josh understood.

"Oh," Josh said, "well...um...I haven't actually thought about it that much," he lied, and Andy knew it. It was all either of them could think about for the past eight weeks.

"I'm not sure either," she said, "I mean, if the baby's..._not_, then I'll feel...responsible," she said.

"It wouldn't be your fault," Josh responded immediately.

"I know," she sighed, "it's just...I don't know," she whispered.

"Andy, Josh, let's go," said a voice, and they both snapped their heads up to see Rose holding the door open with her wife behind her. Andy and Josh wordlessly stood up, both of them with their hands in their pockets as they walked to the door. They followed Kayla to the room and Rose walked closely behind them, and Josh felt like he was trapped between the two women. 

Walking into the room, Josh felt intimidated. There was an examining table in the middle of the room, and some tall machine standing right next to it. 

"Andy, good to see you again," Dr. Harlem said in his English accent. 

"You too, Dr.H," Andy responded, shaking his hand.

"Ah, yes, and you must be the father," Dr. Harlem said easily to Josh, holding out his hand.

Hearing the word 'father' directed at him made Josh feel queasy and lightheaded, but he pushed it aside and shook the doctor's hand, "Yeah, um, Josh," he said. 

"Well, Josh, a pleasure to meet you," Dr. Harlem said. After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Dr. Harlem piped in again, "Now, before we do the ultrasound, I need to ask you a few questions, Andy," he said.

"Okay," Andy said, nervously wringing her hands.

"First off, is there a history of any diseases that have run in your family?" Dr. Harlem said, clicking the top of the pen to begin writing on a clipboard.

"Leukemia," Kayla responded before Andy was able to, "My mother had it and Andy had it when she was six, but she's been in remission ever since," she explained.

Josh stared wide eyed at Andy who mouthed 'later.' How could she not have told him that she had cancer?

"Okay..." Dr. Harlem said, writing it down on the clipboard, "Anything else?"

"Um, no, not that I can think of," Kayla said, searching her wife for more answers who shook her head.

"Alright then," Dr. Harlem said, "What about a history of miscarriages?" 

"One," Kayla whispered softly, "Me, when Rose and I decided to get pregnant."

Now it was Andy who looked at her mother incredulously, "Mom, you never told me that," she said.

"Later, Andy," Kayla said, looking down at her hands.

"All right, if that's the only one," the doctor said easily. Then, he turned to Josh, "And you?" he asked.

"Um...what?" he asked.

"Any hereditary medical conditions?" he asked.

"Um..." Josh said, trying to rack his brain, "I think my great uncle had diabetes..but it was Type Two, and no one else had it," he said.

"Now, one last question," he said, "Is there a history of twins in either of your families?" 

"No!" all four of them responded immediately, and Dr. Harlem chuckled, "That always gets 'em, but it has to be asked."

No one laughed.

"All right, Andy, just hop on up to this examining table, and I'll tell you what we're going to do, okay?" he said.

Andy nodded silently and hoisted herself onto the table, laying down carefully and lying her head down on the thin, cotton pillow. Josh made his way over to the side of the table next to Andy and across from the big machine.

"So, this is the ultrasound machine, and this little probe here," the doctor said, holding a device attached to a cord that looked something like a microphone without the foam top,"is called a Doptone, and it is what we will move across the gel on your stomach, all right?" he said, and Andy just nodded again. 

"Now, please pull up your shirt a bit," the doctor said, and Andy obeyed, rolling it up halfway and exposing her stomach. 

The doctor held a pouch with a squirt end on it, "Now don't be surprised, it's a bit cold," he said. He squeezed the pouch, and the blue gel spurted onto Andy's stomach. It was icy cold, making her suck in her breath and immediately grab Josh's hand.

"Sorry," the doctor said apologetically, and then he stuck the probe into the gel, moving it around on Andy's lower stomach. "So, we will be able to see the baby on this screen, but you won't be able to tell much since it will look more like a grey lump floating about," he continued, "and, this machine will amplify the heartbeat, so we'll be able to hear it."

Andy nodded and gripped Josh's hand tighter, both of them scared of what was going to happen. The five people in the room stared at the screen, until the adults all smiled, knowing what they were looking for. 

"There it is," the doctor said, pointing to the screen. Then, the fast heartbeat of the baby filled the room, and Andy breathed a sigh of relief, smiling.

"See here, I can pick out the head in this region," Dr. Harlem said, pointing to a grey orb on the screen, "This is it's body," he said, tracing an oval on the screen, "and by now it has tiny arms and legs, including fingernails," he said.

"Wow," Andy whispered, marveling at the screen. She couldn't explain it, the feeling she had, but starting at that screen, looking at the blob, all she could think was, _That's my grey blob. _

"We can print a picture, would you like one?" Dr. Harlem asked.

"Yes!" Josh and Andy replied immediately. Then, they both looked at each other and smiled, and Josh kissed their interlocked hands, both of them knowing what the other was thinking. Even though this was going to change their lives, even though they knew that their childhood was out the door, for some unknown reason to them, they were both incredibly relieved that this baby- their baby- was alive. 

**review my loves!**

**-GG**


	14. Slipping Up

**ok, heres the...thirteenth chapter! wow, thts crazy! and they havent even had the baby yet, lol! hope u like it!**

Chapter 13

_Slipping Up_

"Mom had a miscarriage," Andy said, stunned.

"You had cancer," Josh said, even more stunned. It was the day after the ultrasound, both of them sitting in Josh's car during their lunch period at school.

"Yeah," Andy said, looking down and picking at a sequin on her skirt.

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" Josh asked her.

"I don't know," Andy admitted, "It didn't seem that important."

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked her incredulously.

Andy shrugged, "I don't know, it's just that it happened so long ago and I've been in remission since I was _seven,_" she explained.

"Andy, you had _cancer._ Do you know that?" he asked.

"Oh, so _that's _why I lost all my hair and was puking all the time," Andy said sarcastically, "and there I was, thinking that I was just brushing too hard and eating too much Goldfish..."

"Andy," Josh said, realizing he was being made fun of.

Andy smiled sweetly at him, "Yes, Josh, I do know that I had cancer, I just didn't know that you'd want to know."

"Well I did," he said.

"Okay, well, now you do," she said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I want to know everything about you, Andy," Josh said, looking at her as she tucked her hair behind her ear to keep it from sticking in the sauce.

"Everything, huh?" she asked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Yes," Josh said, plopping a Starburst into his mouth.

"Well," she said, "every morning I get out of bed and then go into the bathroom and take a shower," she started. Josh rolled his eyes and grinned at her, "And then, I go downstairs and eat breakfast..." she continued.

"Andy..." Josh said.

"Wait, scratch that, I get dressed _then _I go eat breakfast..."

"Wow, you're wonderfully sarcastic today," Josh said with a laugh.

"You cut me off before I got to the part where I brush my teeth," Andy said with a pout. Josh laughed and kissed her sweetly but firmly on the lips. Both of them were taken aback, not having kissed since the night of the party. Andy placed her hand on his chest and they both slowly pulled away, looking each other in the eyes.

"My real name's Andromeda," Andy blurted out, breaking the silence.

"Um..."

"Well, my full name's Andromeda Leigh, but, well everyone thinks my name is Andrea and I know Andromeda was once a weird T.V. show, but it's also a constellation and I think it's so cool," she rambled.

"That's...cool," Josh said, not sure what to say.

Andy dropped her hand from his chest, "I was almost named Juliana, though," she said at rapid speed.

"Uh..."

"But my aunt Julene had Juliana just eleven days before Mom had me, and Roo was kinda mad because she wanted the Jule, but what can you do?" she said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"What is a 'Jule'?" he asked.

"A what?" Andy asked, confused.

"A Jule," he said, "You said that Roo was sort of mad because she wanted to have the Jule," he explained.

"Oh," Andy said in realization, "Well, it all started with my great-great-grandmother, Jewel, on Roo's side. She had a daughter whom she named Julia, who went on to have a daughter whom she named Jules, my grandmother, who named her first daughter Julene," she said quickly.

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Josh said.

"Yeah," Andy said with a nod. "So, then, Julene is Roo's sister, and Julene was pregnant the same time Mom was pregnant, but Julene gave birth eleven days before Mom, so she had the first Jule of that generation and named her Juliana, who's my cousin, so now the first girl in each generation has a name beginning with 'Jule,' but you can only recycle the names if the name you want to use is no longer associated with a living Jule," Andy said all in one breath.

"That's pretty-"

"You kissed me," Andy stated bluntly.

"Uh..." Josh said, completely caught off guard.

"Why?"

"I-um," Josh tried to think of an explanation, but he didn't know why. Her pout was just so cute and her hair was falling in front of her face and he just really wanted to kiss her.

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

"We're not even officially dating. We were never dating, actually," Andy said.

"I know," he said.

They were silent for a bit until Josh spoke, "Should we be dating?" he asked.

"I don't know," Andy said, "I mean, we're _pregnant, _but that doesn't mean we have to be dating and we don't even know if we're keeping it or not," she said.

"I know," he said again feeling stupid. They were silent once more before Andy spoke again.

"Now what?" she asked.

Josh sighed and spoke, "Nothing," he said, "We do nothing. We go back to class and pretend that nothing has changed, tell no one and do nothing." Wordlessly, Andy opened the door and got out of the car, closing it behind her and walking towards the school with Josh trailing behind her. They didn't speak as they walked through the doors, pushing past people as he went with her to her classroom. She stopped in front of the doors and then spun around to face him.

"They're going to find out eventually," she said, referring to her classmates.

Josh sighed again, "I know," he said, "Just...not now. Not until we figure out what we're going to do." She smiled and nodded, knowing that his solution made the most sense, and spun around, disappearing into a sea of people, leaving Josh to stand alone.

* * *

She officially hated people. People just annoyed the heck out of her. Seriously, sometimes they can be so _stupid _that she can't even stand it. She hated those people who tried to be funny but no one ever laughs except when they're laughing at them. Like today in Lit. today. Keagan Johson tried to be funny every five seconds and all she could think about how happy it would make her if that bulletin board on the wall above him crashed down on him and crushed his stupid little head.

Not that she's that violent of a thinker everyday. Just sometimes. Like when she's secretly in a fight with Josh and he doesn't know it.

Like today.

It's been a week since the car incident, and she still was not over it. Josh _kissed _her. Sure, it wasn't a big deal at Preston's party when they smashed their faces together, but they were drunk. They were completely sober in that car. And he kissed her.

Not that it's so crazy, though. She kinda is carrying his baby. They can't say they're just friends. They're more than that, they're...to be parents.

Andy shuddered at that word. Parents. Ick. She didn't want to be one. Someday, sure, but now, with school and tests and Keagan Johson making her want to explode in a fit of rage everyday? No.

She was walking in the hallway thinking this when someone rudely ran into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't see you there," said a falsely sorry girl's voice. Ella Taylor. Andy glared at her.

"Then maybe you should have your eyes checked," Andy spat back.

Ella and her friends laughed, "Wow, Andy, I'm surprised at you," she said. "You usually have fabulous comebacks for me. But then, of course, I have an even more fabulous one and you leave in a huff, making me always win."

Andy despised Ella.

"I'm sorry, but right now, "beating you" is the last thing I have to worry about right now," Andy said angrily, shifting her books to her other arm. Suddenly, an image of her shifting a screaming toddler to her other arm flashed in her head, making her twitch and drop her books.

Ella and her friends laughed as Andy cursed under her breath and bent down to pick up her books.

"My my, Andy J, clumsy today, aren't we?" Ella said with another laugh. "Then again, you've _never_ been able to do anything right."

Andy fumed. She was done, she was sick of this. She abandoned her books and stood up, glaring at Ella, "I don't fucking need this right now, Ella! I'm fucking _pregnant _so just leave me the hell alone!" she said. More like yelled. Screamed. Bellowed. Talked in a pitch loud enough for everyone in the entire hallway to become dead silent and stare at her. Ella was having a great day.

Andy bolted. She didn't want to stick around for the aftermath of the bomb she had just dropped. Hot tears were beginning to burn in her eyes as she ran to the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty, and she ran into a stall. She didn't even bother locking the door, and instead sat against the wall and slid down, closing her eyes and letting the warm tears slide down her cheeks.

Josh froze along with everyone else in the hallway. He could not even believe that those words had slipped form Andy's mouth. They had been trying so hard and been doing so good keeping it a secret. And she let it slip because of that bitch Ella Taylor. He was actually on his way to save her from Ella and was only a few feet behind her when she screamed at Ella. And then ran. And now, everyone turned their gaze to Josh. He saw Ella open her mouth to say something, but he was gone by then. He ran to the girls' bathroom where Andy had fled to, not even giving it a second thought when he barged in. He heard muffled sobs coming from one of the stalls and he slowly pushed the door open. There sat Andy, crumpled on the ground with her head in her knees: the exact position he found her in the bathroom after she had taken the home pregnancy test.

Hearing the door open, Andy lifted her tear stained face to look at him and spoke in a sad, blunt voice.

"I think they know."

**review review review! -GiGi**


	15. Crying

**alright, heres chapter 14, yay! thanx 4 all the wonderful reviews of chapter 13! hope u like this one!**

Chapter 14

_Crying_

Andy Jensen had never cried so much in her life. She was sure that she cried more in the past few months than she had in her entire life combined, including all the crying during her childhood cancer. Tears streamed from her eyes as Josh held her, both of them sitting on the bathroom floor. Her hands clutched his shirt and her voice released loud sobs as he silently shushed her, lightly rocking her back and forth.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her," Andy sobbed over and over again, and Josh knew she was talking about Ella.

"I know, I know," Josh whispered soothingly, still rocking her.

"E-everybody's g-g-gonna hate m-me," she struggled to say. It seemed the more she talked the more and angrier her tears spilled out.

"Nobody could ever hate you," Josh assured her.

"E-except Ella," Andy whispered into her shirt, her crying lessening.

Josh chuckled softly, "Yeah, well, Ella doesn't count. Human emotions seem to have side-stepped her." She let out a choked laugh and sniffed, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm so stupid," Andy whispered, clutching his shirt tighter.

"No you're not," Josh assured her quickly.

Andy sighed and closed her eyes, "I can't do it," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"What?" Josh said, not having heard her.

Andy took a deep breath before speaking again, "I can't do it," she said slowly more clearly.

"Do what?" Josh asked her, still holding her.

"_This. It. _I don't want to, I don't want _it_," she said pulling away from him.

Josh looked at her with no emotion on his face, making her antsy, "You want to give it up for adoption?" he asked in a monotone.

Andy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't want to be a mother, Josh. Not now, I can't. _We_ can't, Josh, we can't be parents now," she said.

"I know, I'm not arguing with you," he said, a little annoyed.

"I know," she said quickly, wanting to avoid another fight, "And I'm not going to like doing this, and it's going to be hard, but I have to, we have to," she said, taking his hand, "I don't wanna be a mommy," she said, rubbing circles on the top of his hand with her thumb.

"I don't want to be a dad," he said running his thumb along her curled fingers.

"I know," Andy said, "and it would never work out. I mean, this is no _Gilmore Girls_. We don't have a cutesy town to run away to where everything will be perfect and we can get premium jobs without college degrees," she said.

"What?" he asked her, confused.

Andy shook her head, "Never mind, it's a girl show that I watched with my moms," she said waving it off.

"I've heard of it, actually. Lori was weirded out because there was someone named Lorelai," Josh explained.

Andy tilted her head to the side, "Why would that weird her out?" she asked.

"Lori's full name is Lorelai," Josh explained.

Andy cracked a smile, "Cool," she said, "I'm going to start calling her Rory."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"The character, Rory, on the show, her full name was Lorelai," Andy explained.

"How the hell did they get Rory from Lorelai?" Josh said.

Andy shrugged, "I dunno," she said, "Maybe someone called her 'Lori' but Lorelai heard 'Rory' and it grew on her," she suggested with a smile.

Josh smiled back, "Your mind is so weird and twisted," he said with a laugh.

Andy stuck out her tongue at him, "Thanks," she said. She sniffed and they were silent for a moment before she spoke, "Think it can be inherited?"

* * *

"How could you not tell me!" Hillary exclaimed. Lori was picking Andy's and Josh's books up off the floor when Hillary stormed up to her.

"Uh, hello to you too, Hills," Lori said sarcastically.

"This isn't funny, Lori, how could you not tell me about Josh and Andy!" Hillary said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because," Lori said, arranging the books, "It was none of your business."

"But Lori," Hillary whined, "I'm your _best friend. _We tell eachother _everything _about our lives."

Lori sighed and handed Hillary Andy's books to carry who grabbed them without breaking her gaze with Lori, "Yes, but this isn't _my _life, Hills. It's my brother's life, and he wanted it a secret for as long as possible," she explained.

Hillary pouted, "I wish I could have heard it from you first instead of some random freshman who was in the hallway when Andy dropped the bomb," she said.

"I know," Lori said, picking up Josh's books, "And I can't believe Andy did that. I have no idea where Josh and Andy are now, but I hope they're okay," Lori said with a sigh.

Hillary nodded, "Okay, I'm not mad at you anymore," she stated, making Lori crack a smile, "I can't believe it though," she said in awe.

"Yep," Lori said with a nod, "Neither could I when he told me. I practically forced Josh to tell me what was going on and he broke down. Like, literally, he started _sobbing,_" she said with a small shudder, "I hated seeing him like that."

"Yeah," Hillary said, "It's just so crazy, Lor. It's like, I never thought little Joshie and Andy would get themselves in this mess."

"Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are, even though I've known for so long," Lori said.

"How long has it been?" Hillary asked curiously.

"Like, two months. Andy's in her eleventh week I think," Lori said.

Hillary dropped her jaw, "Holy crap, it's been _forever_. I can't believe they've kept it a secret for two months," she said.

Lori nodded, "It seems like forever."

They were silent before Hillary spoke again, "What are they going to do?" she asked.

Lori looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know," Hillary said impatiently, "With the baby?"

"Oh," Lori said, "Well, they already nixed abortion, but they still haven't decided what they're going to do yet."

"Oh," Hillary said, not sure what else to say. They were silent again and this time it was Lori who spoke up.

"I hope they give it up," she said.

"Oh," Hillary said in a sad voice, "That would be so sad."

"I know," Lori said, "But they're only sixteen. I mean, seriously, can you see Josh and Andy taking care of a baby?"

Hillary thought for a second, "No, I guess you're right," she said, "But still, it would be sort of sad."

"Sort of," Lori said, "But not really. I mean, it would be best for everyone. They're just so young, Hillary. I hate to see them throw their lives away."

"True," Hillary said, "It's not like their lives could ever be like _Gilmore Girls,_" Hillary said with a smile.

"Yeah," Lori said, "Real life isn't that easy."

**love? hate? review!**


	16. Uncertainty

**so sorry for taking so long to update with this story, but this will happen a lot, unfortunately. my summer is jammed packed, so ill try to work on my stories as much as possible. thanks for sticking with me! **

Chapter Fifteen

_Uncertainty_

It's been a little over two months since the hallway incident. By now, the topic of her and Josh's pregnancy has died down...a little. But not much. They hated being the center of gossip, but it was inevitable in their case. The only way to take their minds off of school was to go through folders of parents willing to adopt. Josh and Andy's parents were very supportive in their decision, even relieved. It was a mutual decision that Josh and Andy were not ready for parenthood. Andy was very particular in her choosing, wanting everything to be perfect. Josh mostly let her choose and interrogate the parents she thought might be okay. They were lucky to talk to Andy for five minutes before she crossed their names off the list. At her rate, they'd never find parents for the baby, and Josh was starting to get restless.

* * *

"Hey, Josh, you coming with me to the agency today?" Andy asked, leaning against the locker next to his. Andy was just peeking into her fifth month, and had started to show. She cried the day she couldn't fit into her jeans, though she felt the tears were meaningless and stupid. She refused to start buying larger clothes, and only wore her skirts that still would fit around her waist. With her babydoll tops and large t-shirts, it was hard to tell, though, which made Andy happy.

"What's today?" Josh asked, trying to shove his books into his unorganized, crowded locker.

"You know, same old same old," Andy said, waving her hand, "Looking through more applications, putting together our details, blah blah blah."

"Uh huh," Josh said half listening, more content on getting his Algebra book into the small space between his Biology and World History book.

"And I think we should talk before," she added.

"Uh huh," Josh said again, distracted.

"Josh!" Andy said, impatiently snapping her fingers in front of his face. He blinked and abandoned his Algebra book which came crashing to his feet, a few papers spilling out that were tucked inside the pages.

"Sorry, I'm listening now," he said, turning to face Andy.

She twisted a curl around her index finger and looked around, "We haven't really decided what we wanted yet," she said nervously, confusing Josh.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

She sighed and let her hair go, looking at him, "Closed adoption? Open adoption? What do we want?"

"Oh," Josh said, both of them uncomfortable now, "Well...I dunno, whatever you want I guess."

Andy breathed out and ran a hand through her hair, "I have no idea. I mean, with a closed adoption, I know it would be painful in the beginning, but in the long run it would save us a lot of hurt so that we don't have to see our kid growing up without us," she explained.

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

"However," Andy said, "with an open adoption, we can see how it's doing and whatever, but I don't know if I could just watch my kid grow up with someone else for the rest of my life," she finished.

"Yeah," Josh agreed, again.

Andy glared at him, "Stop agreeing with everything I say, it's not helping," she snapped.

"Well, I have no idea! Everything you're saying sounds...right. I don't know what to do," he said.

Andy looked away from him and crossed her arms across her chest, "How about closed," she said, finally.

Josh looked at her, but she refused to look back at him, "If that's what you want," he said, still trying to search her face for more.

"Yep," she said simply, "That's what I want."

"And you're sure about this," Josh said warily, still trying to capture her eyes with his.

"Josh," Andy said exasperatedly, as if she were bored, "Not trying to be mean or anything, but I really don't want to have anything to do with the baby." He was taken aback by her comment, and when he didn't answer, she turned her head to look at him, "It's not that I don't care," Andy assured him quickly, "it's just that..." she looked away from him, staring at the lockers, as if their deep blue color would give her some insight, "I know it will hurt, and I know that this way, it will hurt less," she said finally, hoping she made sense.

Josh didn't say anything, but just nodded, closing his locker.

"You coming with me, then?" Andy asked, softly.

Josh looked at her and sighed; he could never say no to her, "Yeah," he said, "I'll be there."

Andy smiled, and went on her tip-toes to place a small kiss on Josh's cheek, "Thanks. See you after school." He was thankful that she had turned away before she had the chance to see his face flush deep red.

* * *

"How about them?" Josh asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly and holding out a folder to Andy. They had been at the agency for over and hour, Andy shooting down every suggestion Josh made because of little details.

Andy took about five seconds to look at the folder before dismissing the family, "They already have three kids to worry about, I don't want my baby to always be second to his or her older siblings," she said, going back to her own folders. Josh sighed and tossed the folder back into the box, running a hand through his hair.

"You have to pick someone, Andy," he said tiredly.

"I know," she said, not looking up at him, "I just want to make sure that they're perfect."

"Then why not the Lawsons?" Josh asked, and Andy visibly cringed. A few days ago, they had found the Lawson's folder, and they were everything they wanted. Young couple, been married for two years, having trouble conceiving, and desperate for a baby. They were well off with respectable jobs, and they lived in a very nice suburb in Washington, over an hour away from Beachwood. They had a good lawyer, and were open to whatever the birth parents wanted, agreeing to pay any medical fees during the pregnancy.

"Josh," Andy started, her voice tired but strong, "Let it go."

Normally, he would have. But not today. Maybe it was because he was too tired, too exhausted from flipping through folders everyday, too frustrated that Andy couldn't seem to make a decision. Too scared that she would never find anyone good enough.

"Andy, you know the Lawsons are perfect," Josh started, agitated, "They're everything we've been looking for and more. I don't know why you won't just choose them."

Andy picked her head up and glared at him through curls that had fallen in front of her face, "They may seem perfect, Josh, but I just don't think they're right for us," she said, trying to keep her cool.

"Well why not?!" Josh snapped, "They're nice people, they're well off, they live in a good town, and they're fine with a closed adoption," he said.

"Well maybe I changed my mind!" Andy snapped back at him.

"Changed your mind about what?" he said, frustrated.

"Maybe I don't want a closed adoption, maybe I want an open one!" she tried him, her voice raising.

"Fine! They're okay with that too!" Josh said, his voice raising also, "Andy, we need to pick someone, or else we're never going to find a family for the baby."

"Well maybe I don't want to find another family for the baby!" she shouted at him, her face livid, "Maybe I don't want to give the baby up for adoption anymore!"

Surprising how quickly their argument turned into complete silence. Josh was afraid of the look that might have been on his face, but he didn't know what else to do. Andy couldn't be serious, right? She couldn't be doing this.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked slowly.

Andy sighed and buried her face in her hands, her anger gone, "I don't think I can do it," she whispered into her palms.

"Do what?" Josh said in almost a whisper, knowing full well what she was talking about.

Andy's hands dropped from her face and she put them on the table, "Give up my baby," she said softly, "I know that adoption is the best thing for us and the baby, but I just..." she trailed off, and Josh didn't say anything. He let her compose herself, watching her take a deep breath before continuing, "Everything's so different now for me. I mean, I keep trying to tell myself that I can do it, that I can give it up..." she closed her eyes and shook her head, "But I'm not sure anymore."

Josh looked at her for a long time before talking, "Andy..." he started.

"It kicked for the first time yesterday," she whispered. Whatever Josh had meant to say before vanished, and he was hit by Andy's news.

"Seriously?!" he said, feeling more excited than he expected himself to.

Andy nodded her head, "It's doing it an awful lot lately," she said, "Come here." Josh immediately got out of his chair and made his way over to her, and she took his hand, placing it on her stomach. Sure enough, after a few seconds, there was a soft but undeniable kick that met his palm.

"Whoa," he said breathlessly, fighting the urge to rip his hand away in surprise.

Andy nodded, "That's why I don't know, Josh," she said, "When things like this happen, I just don't know if I can do it." Josh saw tears start to roll down her face, and he squatted next to her, immediately rubbing them away.

"Don't cry Andy," he said, and she leaned into him, trying to hold onto her tears, "We'll figure this out," he said, trying to assure her as much as himself, "We'll figure this out."

**ooo, what are they going to do?? seems that they cant make up their minds...hmm...what will happen...only i no! so leave a review! the more reviews, the more psyched i get, and the more eager i am to post new chapters! :-P**


	17. Judgmental Brother

**im kinda sad. i only got two reviews for the last chapter, and it seems that everyone who used to review isnt anymore. its depressing me, and its making me think that maybe this story isnt as good as it used to be. oh well. heres another chapter anyway.**

Chapter Sixteen

_Judgmental Brother _

Andy was at home on her couch, flipping through channels. She had on old sweatpants that belonged to Roo and a tank top, not bothering to hide her baby bump in her own house. She was alone, which was rare nowadays for her. Her moms left a half hour ago- something about going to the grocery store- and Josh was with Kyle somewhere. Kyle had been having some problems lately, because of Jessi, and there was a scare when he went missing while looking for her. Ever since then, the Tragers had been preoccupied with Kyle like they never have before, and it bugged Andy a little that Josh wouldn't tell her what was going on.

She pushed the thoughts away and started to scoop up her tangled hair into a somewhat neat ponytail on the back of her head. She started wrapping the elastic band around it when the doorbell rang, the abrupt shrill startling her and making her jump slightly, and her hair fell back around her shoulders. She didn't bother to check who it was before moving over to the door and opening it.

She froze. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape when she saw her older brother towering over her. In the three years since she'd seen him, he didn't seem to have changed a bit. His hair was still a mop of dirty blonde, his eyes the same dark brown that made him look all the more intimidating. And the wedding band was still wrapped around his finger, making her stomach sink even more.

"Trent?" she managed to choke out, her throat incredibly dry. He didn't answer her, but pushed past her and walked inside the house. No hug, no smile, no 'I've missed you.' Just the same cold stare that had haunted his face since he met Tessa.

Andy closed the door and turned around, racking her brain for something to say. "Can I...um...get you anything?" she asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

Trent shook his head and didn't look at her. Andy shuffled her feet uncomfortably for a few moments, and Trent looked around the house, avoiding looking at Andy. She suddenly became self-conscious of her baby bump, even though she knew that Kayla had told Trent about her weeks ago.

"So," Andy said, trying her hardest to sound casual, "What's up?"

"You're pregnant," he said bluntly, turning his head to look at her. He caught her off guard, and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His dark eyes seemed to be burning right through her, and she started feeling smaller and weaker every second that he glared at her.

"You're only sixteen, Andy," he said bitterly.

"I-I," but she couldn't speak. She should have known that the only reason he came all the way here was to lecture her, to make her feel terrible about herself. That's all he ever did to them now.

"I should have known, seeing as Kayla and Rose aren't very good role models of how women should act," he said. It felt like every word hit her like a ton of bricks, and she couldn't breathe. But she was angry. Oh God, was she angry. Call it pregnancy mood swings, call it being a teenager, but all of the sudden she was fed up with the pain he had put their family through for the past six years.

"Mom and Roo are the best parents anyone could ever have and you know that Trent," she said angrily, "You know that now, and you've always known that, even before Tessa came along and messed with your head."

"Tessa," he said through gritted teeth, "showed me the truth."

When he said that, Andy had the strongest urge to laugh, "Are you kidding me?!" Andy said loudly, "Tessa came in with her warped mind and told you that God would damn all homosexuals and people who accept them to hell and then turned you against your own family!" she shouted incredulously.

"This isn't about Tessa, Andy," he said, changing the subject, "this is about you being a little slut and getting yourself pregnant."

"Don't you dare!" she screamed at him, angry tears sliding down her face, "Don't you dare judge me, Trent! You judge Mom, you judge Roo, all you've ever done is judge us!"

"I can't let you get away with this, Andy," he yelled, "Kayla and Ruth let it slide too easily, but I won't. It's a sin to have sex before marriage, Andy. You should have been mature about your decision and waited until marriage like Tessa and I did."

"Oh shut up, Trent," she yelled, "The only reason you married Tessa was so that you could fuck her all you wanted! You only married her because she made you wait." Andy's hands were trembling and her tears were clouding her vision but she didn't care. She was letting all the anger she had been holding onto for years spill out at this very moment and she had no intention of stopping.

"You don't know anything, Andy," Trent said, his face hard, "You would have no idea how to raise a child. You would fail and bring everyone down with you."

"I'm not an idiot, Trent!" she yelled, "I'm giving it up for adoption, I already have a family set up," she said without thinking, "The family is wonderful and perfect, and see my baby as nothing less than a miracle."

Trent shook his head, "You're wrong, Andy," he said coldly, "This baby is not a miracle or a blessing, but a curse," he said, looking directly into her eyes, "It will never be anything more than a little bastard."

That's when she snapped. She could stand here and let him criticize her, her moms, their entire lifestyle, but she would not stand for him saying such awful things about her baby, "Get out!" she screamed in his face, pointing towards the door, "You will not come in here and judge my life, my baby. Get the fuck out of my house and don't you dare think about coming back!" Her chest was heaving but she was still standing strong, her finger still pointed toward the door. Trent looked taken aback at first, but then immediately turned around, slamming the door behind him.

Andy stood frozen in her spot until she could no longer hear the sound of his car driving away. She leaned against the wall and clutched her stomach, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. Her vision was completely blurred from the tears that continued to fall as she groped around for her cell phone, hitting his speed dial number. With trembling hands she lifted the phone to her ear, and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Andy, what's up?" Josh said easily.

Andy bit her bottom lip to suppress the sound of her sobs, "Call the agency," she said shakily, trying her best to compose herself, "Tell them we've made up our minds and want to set up a closed adoption with the Lawsons." She didn't give him time to answer before shutting her phone and letting it fall out of her hand. She gasped with awful sobs and rested her head on her knees, her whole body shaking as she cried, her brother's hateful words still ringing in her ears and eating at her heart.

**so Andy did mention having a brother when her and Josh officially met in the boys bathroom, so i decided to add in a brother here. but you know me, i always have to make everything dramatic and cause everyone to be in pain, so i decided that this brother got turned against his family by a crazy religious girl who can't accept ppl like Andys moms. and this is what i came up with! please review! theres only a few more chapters left...i think...lol**


End file.
